Choices
by batman.wolverine
Summary: How do our choices affect us and the world around us..... [BMWW, BMHG, FBG, RWG, and other pairings. All inside]
1. Roses

**1. Roses**

He would come. He did it on the same night every year, every year since he was eight years old. If he were alive, he would come yet again. Two roses on the same spot under the street light, not that there was a street light there now. Even that spot wasn't there now.

All that was left was rubble from the countless explosions and fallen buildings. However, it wouldn't matter to him. He could find that place blindfolded, it was burnt into his mind, into his soul. That one night had changed course of life for one small boy, who then changed the future of one city. Continuing with his 'mission' he then reached for the heavens and affected the whole planet.

Along the way he made many sacrifices and suffered many losses. He let few in, but those who he did, he loved with a vengeance. She was lucky enough to be one of them. 'The Top One' he had said, not through his words but through his actions.

He also made many enemies and was betrayed many times, even by his friends. She was one of them too. 'The Top One' her own heart cried out. It had cried out then, just as it cried out now. If only she had heeded its cries. If only.

He would come, she knew, and the distant rumbling told her that he was coming. Just like, he did every year all those years ago.

As she observed a huge vehicle came to stop below her and a dark figure jumped out. He would know by now of her presence. As she watched, he drew two roses from within his cape. Two roses, and for an instant it was as if nothing had changed. As he kneeled down in his silent prayer, she landed softly behind him. He prayed to reconfirm his oath to them, one that he had taken to honor them and their lives.

He laid the roses and caressed the spot, where he had last seen his parents alive. After a minute, he got up and started walking to his vehicle. He looked as imposing as ever. 'The Dark Knight', 'The Caped Crusader', 'World's Best Detective' how many names he had been called by. He was all that and more.

She followed him silently, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. But he didn't. He wouldn't, not after the last time.

"Bruce" she whispered into the night.


	2. Past Divisions

**2. Past Divisions**

"_Bruce" she whispered into the dark night._

'Bruce' how he loved hearing her call him out. She was one of the few people who were able to find his identity. The man behind the masks, one that he wore during the day of the shallow billionaire playboy and the other he donned at night, the one of the Bat. Not Bruce Wayne, not Batman...just Bruce.

All that changed in a single instant. A single instant, his life was full of such single instants. He lost his parents in such a single instant, lost his innocence in the same one, he lost his heart to her in another instant and then finally he lost her. 'LOSS' that was one constant in his life.

She called out again, pleading him to acknowledge her. She who never needed a man in over two thousand years, needed him, even after all this time, she craved him.

"Bruce"

He stilled and without turning to face her, spoke in a cold dead voice. "What do you want…?"

'Princess' that is what he used to call her. It was his endearment, his special name for her. Even after she was banished from her island home and lost the title, he called her that, and she liked, no loved to hear it spoken from his mouth. Even when he was angry he called her - 'Princess'. She would give anything to have him call her that, even if it was just once.

"I have come back," she whispered, knowing he would hear her. He with all his gadgets and innovations would hear her. He was a 'mortal' man who by the strength of his will and mind had managed to stand tall and walk among the gods, and gain their respect and fear.

"Why?" came the curt reply.

'Why?' A single word with so many meanings. Why did she come back now? Why not earlier? Why did she leave him? Why come back at all? Why?

She said the only thing that came out from the depth of her heart.

"For us" she answered, gaining an immediate reaction from him.

"US" he spat the words out, as if they were poison. "There isn't any 'us'….not anymore."

"Bruce…" is all she could say.

"Us ended the day you chose him over me."


	3. Breakup

**3. Breakup**

"_Us ended the day you chose him over me."_

'Him' it always came down to a choice between those two – Batman and Superman. Superman, the man of steel, earth's most famous hero and her best friend. Batman, an urban myth, a mortal man who overcame all odds to surpass all other meta-powered superheroes. He won the heart of a woman a Princess no less, a Princess from an island of immortal 'male hating' Amazons. Batman and Superman were on two extremes of the spectrum. Where one was light, the other lived in darkness. Where one reveled in the limelight of the people he protected and was a living legend, the other stayed in the shadows and was a myth. Superman was the League's body, but Batman was the brains. Superman might have thought of the League but it was Batman who made that 'vision' a reality.

Where did that leave her? Diana had always been at the center, the mid-path. She was a trained warrior like Batman, but while Batman didn't kill under any circumstances, Superman did when there was no other choice, and so did she. She was the heart and soul of the League. The whole world treated her and Superman like a couple, but as for her things couldn't be farther from the truth. 'Kal' was a friend, her best friend, but a friend and nothing more. Bruce on the other hand wasn't her friend. He was her…..what was he?...her lover….her heart…..her soul-mate. He was all that and more. Although they never expressed their feelings to each other, they were there, until the day she moved from the center to the side of the 'light'.

"I didn't choose him, I chose the league," she stated quietly.

"No" he barked. "Diana, Princess of Themiscyra chose the Justice League, but Wonder Woman chose Superman and his Justice Lords."

"Bruce…."

"Well, I hope you are happy with the choice you made." "You have succeeded in creating a paradise for mankind…..a living hell."

Diana lowered her head, tears starting to flow down her cheeks. The truth in his words hit her hard. She remembered that day clearly, as if it was yesterday.

----

_/Flashback/_

"_You can't do this," yelled Batman at Superman._

"_WHY" asked an equally heated Superman._

_The rest of the core members looked on as the two giants went against each other. This confrontation had been a long time coming. Its seed was planted the day the League faced the Justice Lords. Since then the league had grown in size and power and so had the unrest._

"_WHY? Do you even need to ask that" exploded Batman. "Because we are here to serve the law, bring the crooks and villains to justice, not take over it and become the final law ourselves."_

"_Maybe we should," answered Superman calmly, stunning everyone including Batman._

_After a moment's silence, Batman spoke evenly to the other members, "Do the rest of you feel the same way?" _

_Green Lantern was the first to speak up, "I do and so does Shayera."_

"_I don't" interrupted Shayera._

"_What?" exclaimed Lantern._

"_Sorry John, but I betrayed the people of this planet once. I am not going to do it again."_

"_Do you think we are betraying the people, we are only trying to make their lives better," exclaimed John._

_Shayera's silence conveyed her feelings clearly._

"_J'onn" asked Batman._

_The Martian, the last of his race was torn by what was occurring in front of his eyes. He wanted to support his friends, but couldn't decide which ones to support._

"_J'onn" tried Superman._

_After another moment's silence he somberly spoke, "I believe we should do our level best to serve the people we have sworn to protect."_

"_So you agree with Superman," Lantern offered._

"_No. I don't agree or disagree with anyone. My vote is for the people of earth."_

"_That means you abstain," asked Batman._

"_Yes"_

"_That makes it two for two and two more to go" counted Lantern. "Flash?" he asked turning to the youngest core member._

"_Don't get me into this. I joined the League because I liked the idea of working together. If we are just going to fight amongst ourselves, I might as well leave," stated Flash, turning away._

"_Diana yours' is the finally and deciding vote' spoke Superman._

_Diana looked at both the men standing in front of her. Her heart told her to go in one direction while her mind pulled her towards the other. Squelching her heart, she looked straight away from both of them, "I vote for the League"_

"_What does that mean?" asked Lantern._

_Before Diana could speak, she saw Batman turn around and walk out of the room. He understood her better than the others and had understood what she meant by her statement._

_After a moment's silence, Shayera got up and followed in the direction Batman had gone._

"_Well, that settles it, now we just need to break it to the rest of the league and let them decide how to act on it," said Lantern, sitting down._

"_I'll do it," offered Diana._

"_No" said Superman walking to the door. "As chairman it's my duty."_

_/End Flashback/_

----

Diana's thoughts were interrupted by the rumble of the batmobile. He was leaving. Diana flew to the front of the vehicle, which immediately grinded to a halt.

"What do you want?" demanded Batman.

Diana opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. All the time and effort she had spent rehearsing was lost in a single instant.

"I don't have time for this. I have work to do" he said impatiently.

"Let me help," she offered immediately, knowing that he liked to work alone.

"No" came the blunt reply.

"Why? Do you still work alone?" she asked.

"No. I only work with people I trust."

His words tore through her heart. "You trusted me."

"Once," he said, with the barest hint of emotions. "Not anymore" he added, losing any previous emotion he might have shown.

She had only thing she could do now. It was her last resort. If he turned her away, she wouldn't try again.

Diana fell to her knees, "I am sorry for all the hurt I caused you….forgive me." Tears were streaming down her face.

"GET UP" he spoke tightly.

Wonder Woman slowly rose to her feet.

"You are a champion of your gods, a superhero….What would your mother say if she saw you kneeling in defeat in front of a _'mere mortal man'_?"

"It's good that she isn't alive to see me now?" Diana spoke trying to compose herself.

Batman was silent for a moment,

"Get in".


	4. Old Friends

**4. Old Friends**

"_Get in"_

Diana silently got into the bat-'mobile', if you could call it that. It was more like a bat-tank. Missile resistant triple layer metal plating, amphibious capability, enough power to break the sound barrier if needed and able to carry up to eight passengers in relative luxury. All this and enough firepower to take out a whole city, with eight nuclear tipped variable range missiles, twenty surface to air and surface to surface missiles each and a usual turrets and guns. All this and a nice anti-radar stealth and environmental camouflage system making the bat-'mobile' virtually undetectable.

Batman drove in silence, continuously checking the sensors for any unwanted activity. Diana sat quietly observing him. Physically he didn't seem to have changed at all, same strong shoulders and broad chest. His costume had changed, gone was the dark blue-grey costume, it was all black now, including the bats on his chest and utility belt. Also there were other enhancements. Diana could sense the maze of electronic wiring hidden under his cowl and through his entire costume. He looked more foreboding than ever.

"Where are we going?" she asked, trying to start a conversation, but when there was no answer from him, she decided to remain silent.

_/Flashback/_

_Diana was standing on the roof of Gotham Towers. She had been standing there for over twenty minutes, waiting for him to come. It had never been this long, he usually got to her within ten minutes of her setting foot in Gotham. But so much had changed over the past week._

_The league had broken up. Batman, Hawkgirl, Nightwing, Huntress, Oracle, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Zatanna, The Question had all left the league 'The Lords' as they called them and formed a separate group, composed mainly of non-meta powered heroes. J'onn Jones had left for parts unknown, while Flash had returned to Central City as an independent operator. _

_Superman's announcement had affected the other members as well. Many of them decided to leave and return to their own cities and/or countries. However, they had said that incase there was an 'alien' emergency of planetary proportions, they would return and fight for the people of the earth._

_Someone landed behind Diana. It couldn't be him, or any of his protégés, too loud. Given the present conditions there was only one other choice._

"_Hello Diana" the feminine voice of Hawkgirl reached her ears._

"_Shayera" she responded back. "Where is he?"_

"_He's not coming?"_

"_Did he send you to give the message" asked Diana testily._

"_No" "I came as a friend."_

_Diana was silent at Hawkgirl's reply. When she finally spoke it was about him._

"_How is he?" she asked quietly._

"_He's….worried" "Worried about the future…..of the league, the earth….you"_

"_Did he say that?" Diana asked hopefully._

"_No" "He hasn't spoken a word to any of us in the last week. He's always working; he falls asleep on his chair. Thank god for Alfred. He takes care of him and of us."_

"_Oh…So you are staying at the manor now" Diana asked dejectedly._

"_Yes" answered Shayera._

_There was an uncomfortable silence between the once best-friends and sisters._

"_Don't you want to know about John?" asked Diana._

"_No"_

"_Why…I thought you loved him."_

_Shayera smiled ruefully. I still do and some part of me will always do. But both of us have made our choices…..just like you and him. The only difference is that even after all our time together; John didn't know me well enough to guess my decision…not like him."_

_Diana was stunned by Hawkgirl's revelation. "He…knew…"_

"_Yes. He knew that if the choice came between him and Superman, you wouldn't choose his side…..but….." Hawkgirl stopped._

"_But" asked Diana wanting her to continue._

"_But…after all you two have been through, he had the slightest hope that he would mean enough to you for you to reconsider your decision. His heart gave him that hope even if his mind was sure you wouldn't."_

_Diana felt her heart breaking. She had betrayed his love, his confidence by not listening to her own heart._

"_I chose the league" she said, trying to console herself._

_Shayera nodded her head and started to walk away. Just before taking off she turned to Diana and spoke._

"_We each make our own choices and have to live with them. I made mine and don't regret it for one instant; I hope you can say the same for yours."_

_With that she took off into the night._

_/End Flashback/_

'Regret' that is all she had for all these years. She had crossed all the pain, loathing and hurt and all that was left was regret. If only she had heeded to her heart. If only.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden halt of the batmobile. Looking at the view screen she could see a building. From the data it seemed that it was about hundred meters below them and about three kilometers away. Batman zoomed in with the external cameras and they were able to see that it was heavily guarded. The could count eight anti-aircraft guns, a high voltage double layer electric fence, several dozen armed security personnel and a dozen of what looked to huge silico-organic robots. From all this security Diana concluded it to be a place of importance.

Batman checked all his defense and offense systems one last time before getting up and going out leaving Diana alone in the tank. Diana looked around and found an extra batsuit. Her own costume was too bright and would draw attention immediately. She didn't wear the cape, cowl and gloves; instead she braided her long black hair into a ponytail. Once she was ready she followed him into the dark night.

Batman looked at her attire, "Go in" he ordered.

"I can help" she offered.

"No" he said bluntly.

"Batman…." she started, but was silenced by his raised hand.

Diana turned to look in the direction Batman was looking. For a few moments there was nothing.

But then a familiar figure started materializing right before her eyes.

A figure she had least expected to see.


	5. Rescue

**5. Rescue**

_But then a familiar figure started materializing right before her eyes._

_A figure she had least expected to see._

"J'onn" was all she could say as the green Martian came up through the mountain surface.

"Diana" J'onn seemed surprised to see her.

Batman disregarded their reactions and got straight to the point.

"What did you find? Is he here?"

J'onn looked to Batman and spoke calmly. "He's here."

Batman didn't give any intimation about who 'he' was and neither did J'onn, who was still struck to see Diana after so many years and that too with Batman.

"Security?"

J'onn nodded. "Level ten security. Apart from the external setup, they have anti-meta security inside. It seems impossible to break in or out."

"Did you find the main controls and power units?" asked Batman looking through his binoculars.

"Yes" "The main controls are on level two while the power unit is on level seven. There are also two backup generators, one on the surface and the second one on level four. Both of them are designed to startup even if there is a slight power fluctuation."

Diana looked at the building and realized that they were talking about underground levels. She still hadn't come to know who 'he' was and realized it was someone important, if they had gone to all these lengths to guard him.

"Can you get inside and disable the power unit. I'll take care of the main controls."

J'onn nodded his head, "I can, but I will need a major distraction and anti-meta defenses to be disabled."

"Ok" "Let's go. Maintain electronic and telepathic silence."

"I can help" said Diana coming forward.

"NO" Batman answered curtly, silencing her.

Diana looked to J'onn pleadingly. J'onn was silent for a few seconds, his yellow eyes glowing in the dark as he scanned Diana's mind.

"Batman, we could use her help."

"No" Batman repeated again. "I don't trust her."

----

Diana lowered her head. 'Trust' she had lost that when the 'Lords' attacked Wayne Manor. Although she wasn't a part of that attack, she didn't stop Superman from attacking. She had tried to warn Batman in advance, but he didn't take her call, so she had finally placed an anonymous call to the manor and informed Nightwing about the attack.

Unfortunately she was late and everyone was killed and the mansion and the cave were destroyed. Black Canary, Green Arrow, Robin, Huntress, Oracle and the Question, were all killed fighting the 'Lords' heroes. Only Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, Hawkgirl, Zatanna and Alfred survived.

Diana had left the 'League' after that, not able to forgive herself for what had occurred.

"I have scanned her mind and she is telling the truth" explained J'onn. On Batman's silence he tried again. "We could use her to take out the power generators."

Batman just nodded his head to J'onn, not turning to Diana. "You co-ordinate her."

"Which level is he on?" asked Batman, climbing up the tank.

"Level six. Once you disable the controls, I should be able to get to him."

Batman nodded "Five minutes and then you go in" with that he closed the hatch. Soon the huge tank was speeding towards the base. As J'onn and Diana observed, it accelerated, doubling its speed, plowing through the fence like cardboard. The bat-tank speeded through the base, barging through four of the eight surface to air guns, toppling their towers, and over dozens of the guards, before breaking through the other side and leaving the base, but not before firing five missiles, taking out the hanger, the garage and the fuel depots.

"What…what was that?" asked Diana, stunned by the sheer ruthlessness of the maneuver.

J'onn didn't give any reaction, but spoke evenly. "It's not over yet."

As they watched, the bat-tank came to a halt, its top swiveled so that it was once again facing the base. It started to move again, gaining speed rapidly. It once again broke through the fence at another point. This time however, the guards started firing on it, but the bullets just ricocheted off. Batman started firing the external guns, taking down the guards, all the time barging into the remaining four gun towers. Once it was over, he turned the tank to the base and plowed through the first level.

It was all over under two minutes. The base was burning and looked as if it had been hit with not one but ten tanks and aircraft.

"He just killed them," blurted Diana. "He never kills."

"He never kills _humans_, that is his oath. It doesn't include aliens, robots and parademons...not anymore," answered J'onn solemnly.

"He has become...I have never seen him like this."

"A long time has passed Diana. Everyone has changed."

----

After another couple of minutes, there was another explosion in the base. It was their signal to act. "Come" ordered J'onn taking off. Diana followed him.

Batman had disabled all the anti-meta defenses allowing J'onn to phase himself and Diana into the base. Leaving Diana on the fourth floor he proceeded to the main power unit. Both of them didn't face major problems.

Diana had just finished destroying the power unit, when J'onn voice rang in her head.

"Diana, how far have you reached?"

"I have destroyed the power unit. What do you want me to do now?"

"Stay where you are" instructed J'onn. "We will get to you."

J'onn had barely finished, when Diana found herself in the air, moving at super-speed. It lasted for a second before she found herself on an island 'in the middle of the ocean'.

Turning around she found herself looking at another familiar face. A face with a lop-sided grin, red hair and a shaggy red beard and moustache.

"Hey Di" came the voice from the past.


	6. Catching Up

**6. Catching Up**

"_Hey Di"_

Diana found herself staring at the bearded face of Wally West 'Flash'.

"Wally?" asked Diana, tears coming to her eyes.

"The one and only" he answered with his characteristic grin.

Diana hugged Flash tightly. It was too much for her – meeting Batman, reliving the past, meeting J'onn and now finally meeting Flash.

"Hey Hey…come now. It doesn't look good that the great Wonder Woman is necking around with a dirty, stinking, homeless wannabe" he joked, trying to soothe her.

Diana withdrew back and wiped her tears. "It's good to see you" she said, trying to compose herself.

"You are telling me. Bats and you are the first living people I have seen in the last….I don't know how many years. By the way, which year is it?"

"2018" answered Diana quietly.

"2018….Aw man….2018….that means I have been there for four years. This sucks. The last time it was for only two and half before I got out."

"What happened? Were you in prison?" asked Diana.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later. First we have to meet up with Batman and J'onn." "And I have a serious case of the munchies I have to take care off."

"Where are we?" asked Diana, looking around. "Are we going to meet them here?"

"Na" answered Flash, waving his hand. "I just wanted to have a small run; we are on a small island in Hawaii. Come lets go." With that he lifted Diana again and the next moment they were back near from where they had started, about fifty kilometers away from the base.

----

Diana and Flash waited and about five minutes later, they heard rumbling, announcing the approaching batmobile and soon the bat-tank could be seen, running across the desert at a high speed.

"WOW" exclaimed Flash. "Bats to the max, just when I think he can't go any further, he goes and gets a tank. So how are the little Bat-lings?"

"I... I don't know" Diana answered sadly. "I just got back today."

"Oh" "So you don't know anything" said Flash.

"Know what?" asked Diana, worried and curious at the same time.

Before Flash could answer, the bat-tank came to a halt in front of them and Batman and J'onn got out.

"Hey guys, sorry for getting caught again. Wondy here tells me it was more than four years this time. You guys are losing your edge in your old age" said Flash jokingly.

"Good to see you Flash" answered J'onn evenly. He was happy to see his teammate alive and in good health and spirits.

"Next time be careful" grunted Batman, walking past him.

"He cares you know" whispered Flash to Diana, with a hand on the side of his mouth. "He just has a weird way of showing it."

"Flash….eat" growled Batman, laying out dozens of energy bars next to the fire he had just started.

"What did I tell you" said Flash to Diana, before jumping on the bars and gobbling them rapidly. "Aw…Bats….you got my favorite flavor…..bland." "But they really hit the spot."

Once everyone was settled, Batman turned to Flash. "So how many hours was it this time?"

"I….think….eighteen hours…with….a….break…every….six" he answered between chomps.

"What do you mean eighteen hours? For what?" asked Diana.

"They were using Flash to generate electricity for the whole west coast" answered J'onn.

"Using….How?"

"They made me run in a circular cage and used that to run their turbines" explained Flash bitterly, before lightening up. "Like a human hamster…..but without newspapers on the cage floor."

Everyone ate in silence for the next few minutes, before Batman stood up. "We've got to move."

"So where do we go?" asked Flash. "Back to the cave?"

"Yes" answered Batman, throwing sand over the fire and then walking away to the tank.

"Cave?" asked Diana. "But wasn't it destroyed in the….attack."

"Oh you are talking about Bat-cave I" exclaimed Flash. "This is a completely new one. It makes the old one look like a….like a….a cave….but an small, empty one."

"Oh"

---

Later in the tank, "I got to say, no one builds machines like you" exclaimed Flash, taking in the impressive and spacious bat-tank. "A guy could live in this."

Gaining no reply from Batman, Flash turned to Diana. "So Diana, where have you been all these years? The last I heard, you had left for Atlantis."

"I was in Themiscyra" said Diana softly.

"Themiscyra, eh" muttered Flash. "So did you mummy dearest allow you back on the island."

"No"

"So, how did you get to stay there without her permission?" pressed Flash. "With all your hot Amazonian sisters."

"They…" "They are all dead" answered Diana, her voice cracking from the sudden rush of painful memories.

"Oh…I am sorry" said Flash, holding her hand and squeezing it gently.

"Diana, my condolences" offered J'onn.

Batman remained silent, his heart hurting for Diana. He knew how it felt to lose your family and friends, everyone you care about.

"We're here" he grunted.

As Diana looked on, the bat-tank approached a mountain side and ran right into it. But instead of crashing, it passed right through and started to move deeper into the earth.

After almost three minutes of driving in the dark, the tank finally emerged into an opening, finally coming to a stop on a cemented surface. The four of them got out.

"Hey guys I need to get cleaned up before I do anything else" declared Flash.

"I'll show you where the bathrooms are and also provide you with a change of clothes" offered J'onn.

Both of them moved away leaving Batman and Wonder Woman alone.

"This way" instructed Batman, before walking towards a lighted area. Diana followed him silently.

"I am sorry for your loss" he spoke quietly.

"Thank you" "But don't feel sorry for me….I am the one who caused it" she said dejectedly.

Just then there was a shriek, "Dadddddiiiiieeee"

Looking towards the direction it came from, Diana saw a small girl running down a flight of stairs. Suddenly the child jumped off the stairs and took to the air, flying towards Batman.

Diana immediately recognized the girl. She had flowing red hair with black tips, deep green eyes, but there was one thing that stood apart and that thing was,

Two large wings sprouting from the back of the little girl……


	7. Angel

**7. Angel**

Diana watched as the little 'winged' girl made her way towards Batman. As she neared them, her eyes fell on Diana and so did her bright smile. Losing her concentration, she began to falter and fall towards the ground. Batman rushed forward and caught her in his arms. She hugged him tightly, her eyes never leaving the tall dark haired beauty standing in front of her.

Diana managed to smile, which caused the girl to immediately duck into Batman's chest. Sensing her nervousness, Batman kissed her softly on the forehead, causing her to look at him and smile a bright, toothy smile at him.

----

"I see you have been practicing," he said, a tenderness in his voice, which didn't go unnoticed by Diana.

"Yes" she nodded her head vigorously, hugging him even tighter. "If I think hard enough, I can do almost two minutes now," she stated proudly, earning a encouraging pat from her father.

"Who is she?" asked the girl, referring to the new guest.

Batman turned to face Diana. But the girl, moved so that she was over his back now, still not facing Diana. Slowly she moved down his back and lifting his cape, huddled close to him, gripping his thigh.

"This is Diana. She is also called Wonder Woman" introduced Batman. Diana could see the girl peeking out from between the cape's folds, and smiled at her once again, causing her to withdraw back.

Batman moved his cape so that the girl was visible now. "This is Shaye, my daughter," he stated.

Diana smiled at the girl once again, "Hi Shaye" she offered, bending down and offering a hand.

Shaye took a step towards Diana, before stopping and looking up at her father. "Can I go to her?" she asked, her next words causing Diana's heart to clench. "Do we trust her" she asked, asking for her father's permission, his 'go ahead' to take Diana's hand.

-----

Before Batman could answer her question, they were interrupted by a sudden burst of scarlet. "Hey _'kitling'_, guess who's here" exclaimed Wally.

"Uncle Walls," cried out Shaye, jumping to hug the redheaded hero.

"Whoa. Look at you, all grown up. The last time I saw you had itsy-bitsy feathers, and now look at you. Guess our kitling is all grown up," he stated, ruffling her hair.

"Hummph," Shaye huffed , smoothening her hair. "I am not kitling anymore. I am a hawk-bat now. Just like my mummy and daddy."

"Aw, but you'll always be my kitling, my little kite. Just like I'll always be Uncle Walls, won't I?"

"Yes" she answered, hugging him tightly and kissing him on his cheeks.

"Good evening, Shaye"

"Good evenin' Uncle J'onn" exclaimed Shaye, breaking off from Flash and flying towards J'onn. "See I practiced what you and daddy told me to do, and now I can fly for two whole minutes."

"Good" commended J'onn.

Diana stood in silence, watching the interaction between the Shaye and the three men. Her innocence seemed to lighten everything around her, including the calm Martian. She was like an angel, bringing light to the dark confines of the cave.

-----

"Good evening Sirs" came a familiar voice from the steps. Turning around Diana saw the familiar visage of Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's faithful butler and surrogate father.

Walking to them, he smiled a small smile at Diana. "Miss Diana, a pleasure to see you. It's been many years."

"Alfred," said Diana, stepping forward and hugging the older man. He looked almost the same as he did years ago, except for a few more wrinkles and a lot of grey hair.

"Alfie m' boy," exclaimed Flash, slinging a hand over Alfred.

"Master Wallace, it's nice to see you again. I am glad you are finally out of their wretched hands and safely with us."

Flash nodded his head, "You're telling me. Let me tell about it."

"Is everything ready?" interrupted Batman.

"Yes sir, I have prepared rooms for both Miss Diana and Master West. "I have prepared dinner. Would you like me to serve it now or later?"

"Get them settled first" answered Batman, walking away to the changing rooms, followed closely by his daughter who was skipping along.

"Very well sir" Alfred motioned to Wally and Diana to follow him. "This way sir, madam. You too Miss Shaye" he called, earning a humph and a long 'But Aaalfreddd' from her before she walked over to him.

"But I have so much to tell him" she pleaded. "He was gone for sssoooooo many days."

Alfred gave her a small smile, "He will join us shortly. He just needs to change."

---

She didn't look convinced, but a loud _'ten minutes'_ from the changing rooms seemed to sooth her. She took off running up the stairs, her light grey wings rustling behind her.

Flash also took off after her, jogging along slowly to keep pace with her.

"Sweet child" commented Diana. "How old is she?"

"She is almost ten according to earth years, but due to her mother's 'heritage' she ages slower than earth children," informed Alfred.

"Mother….Shayera," said Diana, more as a statement than a question.

"Yes Mrs. Wayne, had quite an 'interesting' pregnancy" reminisced Alfred. "Especially the delivery. Madam almost took Master Bruce's head off during labor."

'Mrs. Wayne' thought Diana. 'They married'

"Where is she?" asked Diana.

Alfred stiffened at her question as if an old wound had been slashed open. He spoke softly, pain clear in his words.

"We lost her five years ago?"


	8. Hope

**8. Hope**

"_We lost her five years ago?"_

"Lost? What do you mean?" asked Diana with a sinking feeling in her heart. "Was she captured like Flash?"

"No Miss," Alfred shook his head, suddenly looking much older, his shoulder slumping and the wrinkles on his forehead creasing. "Mrs. Wayne…Madam Shayera is dead."

"Hera…" was all Diana could muster. Shayera. Dead. It couldn't be. Not her too, not her, the first and best 'girl' friend she had in man's world. 'How many more deaths do I have to witness...cause?'

----

"We're here Miss," said Alfred interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh…yes" Diana looked at the strange door in front of her. 'So unlike the manor' she thought and for the first time looked around her. "This is not the manor, is it?' she asked.

"No Miss" said Alfred. "Most of the manor was destroyed in the attack. After the, uh… 'disagreement', Master Bruce had started construction of a second cave and residence, in case of an emergency."

"Sorry Alfred," Diana apologized with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry Madam?" asked Alfred, confused at her sudden apology.

"Sorry for not stopping the attack. I had tried to contact Bruce, but he didn't take my call and with good reason. I had betrayed him. And by the time I got through it was too late."

Alfred laid a hand on Diana's shoulder to calm her down. "No Miss, you didn't betray anyone, you just reviewed the different options, and after careful consideration made your choice."

"If only it were that simple," said Diana ruefully.

"If the past few years have taught us one thing time and again, is that change is continuous and unpredictable. So it is better to learn from your past mistakes and choices and use them to try to make a better future, while living to your fullest in the now, the present. It is a much better option than wallowing in the past and losing both your present and future."

Alfred could see that his words had helped Diana. She wiped her tears and have him a small warm smile.

"Thank you Alfred" said Diana. "You could always be counted on to be the light of hope even in the darkest of times. Bruce is lucky to have you."

"No Miss," disagreed Alfred. "He is lucky to have his daughter, I am lucky to have the honor to serve them and all of you in your fight against evil in my own small way."

Diana had walked into the room and found clothes lying on the bed. She turned to look at Alfred.

"Madam insisted we keep your clothes from the time you stayed at the mansion after the invasion. She always said that you would return one day," explained Alfred. "Even the master couldn't throw them away against her orders."

"Now Miss, I'll take leave," "Please join us for dinner," said Alfred bowing and leaving Diana alone in the huge room.

Alfred's words rang in her ears, 'She always said that you would return one day.' Shayera had said the same thing to her the last time they had met, it was just after the attacks and Diana was leaving for Atlantis.

----

_/Flashback/_

_Diana stood on the top of Gotham Towers. It had been three days since the attack that killed many of her 'ex'- teammates and caused her to resign from the league._

_She remembered her last meeting with Superman. They had been in her room and he was trying to convince her to stay._

"_Diana the league needs you" he had pleaded. "I need you."_

"_You know Superman, once I would have given anything to hear you say those words, but not anymore" she had replied, packing her clothes. She had stopped calling him Kal after the vote._

"_Do you think he will take you back after what you did to him" Superman retorted, suddenly angry. "YOU….chose ME over HIM." Both of them knew who 'he' was. Even when he wasn't in the league, his presence was overshadowing everything. That had been one of the major reasons behind the attack on the manor._

"_What makes you think I am going to him? I can't even face him now," said Diana turning to face the Kyrptonian, fire in her eyes. "And I chose the league and not any one person."_

_Superman smirked at her, "Keep telling yourself that and one day you might actually believe it" he spoke in a cold voice. "But even he knew who would you chose, if ever there was a choice to be made between the both of us and our ideals. He knew that, that's why he didn't wait for your explanation that day. You and me, we are both alike."_

"_NO," thundered Diana. "I am not anything like you."_

"_Sure you are," he said in a calm and even voice. "Both of us have killed humans. That is one thing he will never do."_

_Picking up her luggage, Diana walked past Superman. "Goodbye Superman. I hope for yours and the league's sake that you give up the path, which you are on now. Otherwise…." she trailed off._

"_It's too late for that Diana" he replied to her back. "It's too late."_

_---_

_Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of flapping of wings. She turned around to find Shayera Hol land on the roof of the same building where they had a conversation a few months ago._

"_Hi Shayera" said Diana, taking note of the tired and haggard look of her friend._

"_Diana" was the unfeeling answer._

"_How are you doing?"_

"_As well as can be expected when you are being hunted," said Shayera, opening a little. "Now I realize what you must have felt during the Thanegarian invasion."_

"_I am sorry Shayera. I didn't mean for this to happen, I tried to warn you but it was too late."_

_Shayera just nodded her head._

_Both of them stood there in silence. Finally, Diana broke it._

"_I'm leaving," she said, causing Shayera to jerk up._

"_Leaving?"_

"_Yes. After what they did at the manor, I cannot stay any longer with the league."_

_Hawkgirl stepped forward and laid a bandaged hand on Diana's shoulder. "Where will you go?" she asked softly, knowing that Diana had been banished from Themiscyra._

"_I don't know….maybe Atlantis," she stated. "Arthur has agreed to my plea for sanctuary. But with the condition that I will not interfere in anyway in Atlantis."_

"_You could come with us?" offered Shayera._

"_NO," said Diana curtly, before lowering her head and whispering. "I cannot face him. Not now."_

"_Diana…." began Shayera._

"_No" repeated Diana. "Not now."_

_Shayera only nodded her head and took another step forward to hug Diana, tears in both their eyes._

"_He still loves you….remember that" whispered Shayera into her ear, causing one lone tear to escape and flow down her smooth cheek._

_With that, Shayera moved back._

"_Goodbye Shayera."_

"_Goodbye Diana" replied Hawkgirl. "I understand what you need to do. But I also know that you will return one day. I am sure of that."_

_/End Flashback/_

-----

Looking at the clothes before her, Diana realized that Shayera never gave up on that hope.

Changing her clothes, she made her way to the dining room, which Alfred had shown her. The present accommodations looked similar to the manor, but were smaller. But they still had some of the familiar features like the portrait of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Turning around a corridor Diana found photos of the various superheroes, who had died over the years, fighting to regain their freedom, their home…..their planet.

---

Entering into the dining area, her eyes were drawn to the figure seated in the living area. He had his back to her and was reading something. 'Most probably surveillance reports,' thought Diana. His young daughter sitting on the carpet next to him, busy coloring, her tongue sticking out from the cornerof her mouth.

"Master Bruce, dinner is served," announced Alfred, appearing from nowhere.

"Yes Alfred' came the deep reply.

As Diana watched, he tapped his daughter on the head. "Dinner" he said. She immediately stopped her work and closed her book, running to the kitchen to wash her hands.

As he stood up and followed his daughter to the table, something struck Diana.

'He shouldn't look like THAT.'


	9. Burdened

**9. Burdened**

'_He shouldn't look like this.'_

Coming towards her was Bruce Wayne, looking exactly as he did when the first time she met him.

'Lazureus Pit' was the first thought that came to her mind. 'Bruce Wayne…no, Batman had used the Lazureus Pit. He had used magic. But he hated magic' all these thoughts were racing through her mind, when Flash strode up to her.

"Hey Di, don't I look just dashing." Diana turned sideways to look at Flash. He had cleaned up. Gone were the red beard and moustache and the matted hair. He was wearing 'Bermudas' and a shirt, which was one size too big for him and a fact which was further accentuated by his wiry frame.

"Wally, nice to see you again" said Diana as they took their places on the long dining table.

Bruce Wayne sat on one corner of the table with his daughter while Diana and Flash sat on the other corner. Suddenly J'onn phased from the floor and took his seat.

"Why this seating arrangement?" "Is it because of me?" asked Diana, feeling self-conscious and sorry for the apparent disagreement between her former teammates.

"Its normal" said Flash, between mouthfuls of a delicious high-carb high-protein dish Alfred had prepared just for him, to help him recover and regain his physical strength.

"Normal?"

J'onn sensed her turmoil and laid a calming hand on hers. "Diana, what Flash meant to say was that whenever Batman comes back from a mission, especially one such as long as this, his first meal back is with his daughter."

"Oh"

Diana turned to look at the two people at the end of the table. Bruce Wayne was eating his dinner in silence, like always – 'Normal'. Except for the energetic child sitting next to him, who was talking continuously and animatedly, gesturing with her hands. Bruce seemed distracted and not paying attention to her, but knowing him, he was hearing and taking in every single detail.

Suddenly the child stopped speaking and leaned towards Bruce, who gave her a small smile and mouthed 'good girl' causing the child to literally glow with joy.

Diana was so engrossed in their interaction that it took her a moment to realize, two cold eyes burrowing into her. Bruce had caught onto her. Unable to maintain his stare, Diana lowered her eyes and looked away to her dinner.

The rest of the dinner was silent, except for the young child's voice, which rose occasionally, the words 'fly', 'outside' and if Diana was not mistaken Zatanna reaching her ears.

After dinner, Shaye went upstairs to her room, while Bruce proceeded underground to the 'cave' followed by J'onn and Diana. Flash had retired for the night, to catch 'Forty-thousand zeeees' he had said.

Entering the cave J'onn took Diana to the 'right' and away from Batman.

"Batman had asked me to bring you up to speed," said J'onn, answering Diana's unspoken question.

"Oh"

"Diana" began J'onn.

"You'll get his trust back," J'onn said trying to bolster her confidence.

"Thanks J'onn" "I know you are trying to help, but as hard as it was hearing 'the truth' being spoken from his mouth, hearing it from a little girl is damning" said Diana sadly. "Not that I can blame them or say anything in my defense. I did cause all of this."

"No Diana, you didn't" said J'onn sternly. "And as for young Shaye, you forget whose daughter she is, Batman and Hawkgirl, two of the league's most 'powerful' detectives and probably the most 'skeptical' heroes."

Diana smiled ruefully. "The League" she said sarcastically. "Superman, Green Lantern and I, we made a mockery out of the league."

J'onn remained silent. Diana was carrying a heavy burden on her shoulders. A burden, which had increased with the passage of time.

"Here" started J'onn, trying to change the subject. "I have setup an interface for you to use. The controls are similar to the ones you used in the watchtower. You should be able to get to speed, with all that has occurred in the past sixteen years, ever since you left for Atlantis."

"Thank you J'onn" offered Diana, occupying her assigned post.

"Once you get re-acquainted, we will start work on others areas like the technological changes, the protocols etc." explained J'onn. "Now I'll leave you with your work. You can come and access this terminal anytime you want. Batman, Alfred or I are always in the cave, and now that Flash is here he will be too as soon as he has recovered fully."

Diana nodded her head and J'onn left her alone and walked away, towards Batman.

The first thing Diana had to study was the cave schematics. It was divided into two sections, with one with the name 'Batman only' on it. That file was locked from Diana, so she explored the other section. It was quite large with its own lab, infirmary, emergency vehicles and living quarters. Upon closer inspection, Diana found that two of the living quarters could 'disassemble' on themselves into vehicles of sorts. The words B and J were printed on those quarters. 'Batman and J'onn Jones' she mused.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cave

"She seems troubled, burdened by the events of the past," said J'onn Jones.

"We all are" came the reply from the huge chair.

"Yes" "But she seems to blame herself 'solely' for everything that has happened."

"It was her vote that was the deciding factor," said Batman.

J'onn knew that Batman was just stating the facts and not pressing any blame on Diana.

"This self-blame is not good for her" sympathized J'onn.

"I know," agreed Batman. "What do you want me to do, J'onn?" he asked, turning the chair to face the Martian.

"You are the only one who can help out of this pit she has dug herself into." "What hurts her most is that she betrayed you and lost your trust," explained J'onn. "And today she fell even lower in her own eyes when young Shaye asked if she could be trusted."

Batman was quiet for sometime before speaking. "I'll see what I can do?"

Suddenly there was a beeping sound. Someone was transporting into the cave.

Diana's thoughts were interrupted by the sound echoing throughout the cave. She hurried towards the sound, arriving just in time to see a woman hugging one of the men. A woman in fishnet stockings.

"Zatanna" exclaimed Diana.

"Diana" came the equally startled reply as Zatanna withdrew from the embrace of J'onn Jones.


	10. Mystic Intervention

**10. Mystic Intervention**

"_Diana" came the equally startled reply as Zatanna withdrew from the embrace of J'onn Jones._

Diana walked towards the shorter woman, who hurried towards her while waving to Batman, who just nodded his head and got back to his work.

"Diana" exclaimed Zatanna, hugging the younger looking Amazon. "When did you get here?"

Diana had tears in her eyes. It had been so long since she had been hugged like that and by a sister no less. "Today" she managed to say, tears overflowing in her eyes.

"Hey…." said Zatanna drawing back, her own eyes wet with tears. "See you are going to make me cry too."

Diana smiled a watery smile before reaching up and wiping her tears away.

"Come let's go," said Zatanna, pulling Diana alone with her. "J'onn see you in bed and goodnight Bruce. We girls are going to have a nice long pillow talk."

J'onn nodded his head while Batman gave no intimation of even hearing them.

"No" tried Diana. "I have work. I have to get up to speed, we can talk later."

"No way" "I am not leaving you here with these two gossipmongers on your first night back. Between the two of them, they will say ten whole words the entire night. And they don't even use telepathy or magic to communicate, just one look at their emotionless faces and they each know what the other wants." "I swear sometimes it looks as if these two are married and not me and J'onn.'

"Married," blurted Diana, turning to look at J'onn, then back at Zatanna and then at J'onn.

J'onn merely gave a small smile, his yellow eyes glowing a little.

"See what I meant," pointed out Zatanna. "I bet he didn't even tell you about me," she said narrowing her eyes at J'onn. "I bet none of them did," she added for good measure, including Batman too.

"So come on, let me tell you every single detail" said Zatanna. Noticing the longing look Diana gave the back of Batman' chair, "He won't mind," she whispered to Diana.

"Diana, please go," stressed J'onn. "You can continue tomorrow. You should rest now."

"Thank you" expressed Diana. "Goodnight" she said getting the same response as Zatanna.

-----

Soon both of them were seated in a comfortable couch; Zatanna had changed her clothes and was now busy digging into the delicious dinner Alfred had laid out for her.

Diana silently watched the spunky magician as she ate. She looked surprising young for someone her age. 'Probably magic' she thought, her thoughts once again going to the 'young' Bruce Wayne.

Bringing herself back to the present, she continued her observations. Zatanna still had the same long black hair she always had, although they were pinned up in a lazy bun right now. She wore a t-shirt and shorts, her small body still as lithe as ever. Even her face didn't show any sign of wrinkles. However, it was her eyes, which relayed her maturity. Although they were as mischievous as ever, there was something deeper in them, a hardness, from the past years.

From the corner of her eye Diana noticed Shaye walking down the stairs, rubbing her sleep filled eyes. Her eyes followed the young girl as she made her way to the cave entrance and disappeared from sight.

"Going to Bruce" said Zatanna, answering Diana's unspoken question. Zatanna knew about Diana's feelings towards Batman and had been worried about Diana's reaction to Shaye, to Batman marrying and having a child with Shayera – her best friend, of all people. However, she was relieved to see that there was no bitterness from Diana either towards Batman or Shaye.

"So how did you get here?" asked Zatanna.

Diana told her everything. How she tracked down Batman, them going to meet J'onn and then rescuing Wally.

Zatanna was happy with the news that the rescue had gone without a hitch. "Wally had been looking for Linda when he was captured. He had heard rumors that she was alive. It turned out to be a trap" she explained the circumstances leading to his capture and subsequent imprisonment.

"So you and J'onn….How did that happen?" Diana asked, unable to contain her curiosity any further. "I always thought….." she trailed off.

"That it would be me and Bruce" Zatanna completed with a smile, getting a slight nod from Diana.

"Well it all sort of came together after Shayera…you know" she looked at Diana who understood what she was implying. "We were all hurt and turned to each other for comfort. All except Bruce who closed in on himself. He didn't come out of the cave for days and didn't talk to anyone. Anyone, except Shaye. She had suddenly lost her mother and to her it seemed even her father. We all tried to soothe her pain, but she wanted her 'dada'. One day I woke up to find her gone from my bed. We searched all over and when I finally found her, she was sleeping contentedly on Bruce's chest, who was lying on a bed in the cave infirmary. Both were asleep and although their faces had dried tear marks, they looked a little less hurt, and a little more peaceful."

"Like I said, we turned to each other for comfort. I had been with the guys for a couple of years. J'onn and I had grown friendly over the two years and there were a couple of times where I thought how would it be like for us to be like Bruce and Shayera, well except for the brooding contests, which they seemed to have once in a while." "I knew about his past life and family and didn't know how to approach him. After Shayera, we found strength in one and other. He was like a pillar of strength foe me. One to which I could grab onto whenever the pain and tears threatened to pull me under. I was his outlet for emotions he couldn't express himself. That's what he told me later on." "Somewhere along the line we moved from teammates providing comfort to each other to friends to lovers and then finally to husband and wife" ended Zatanna with a smile. "We were married a couple of years back. It was a magical wedding as there are no working churches or courts anymore."

"When we decided to be together, I wasn't sure how to break it to Bruce. I didn't know how he would react to me with J'onn and that too within a year of Shayera's passing away." "However, all my fears were unfounded. When I told him, he seemed pleased and said that if J'onn and I wanted we could move into the larger room he had Alfred prepare for us." "Should've known. He probably knew it even before either of us did."

"Yes, he knows people well," said Diana, her thoughts going back to the night on Gotham Towers when Shayera had told her that Bruce knew what her decision would be. 'But he gave himself hope, a hope that I squashed.'

-----

They were interrupted by steps coming up the stairs and soon Shaye came into view, with Batman close behind her. Reaching up, Shaye looked up to her father who just gave her a silent nod and pushed a little towards the two women, before walking away from them.

As Diana watched, Shaye took uneasy steps towards them, her eyes brightening in recognition of Zatanna but the new woman unsettled her.

"Hey Shy," said Zatanna opening her arms as she came closer.

"Hey Aunty Zee," muttered Shaye happily, hugging Zatanna tightly before withdrawing and standing silently in front of Diana.

"This is Diana," said Zatanna softly, sensing the child's nervousness.

"I know" came the answer, Shaye's eyes never leaving Diana. Diana smiled a small smile, still unsure of how to react after their first meeting.

"My dad says you are Wonder Woman and that you were my mommy's best friend," asked the child.

Diana nodded her head, not knowing what to do with the information Batman had imparted to his daughter.

"He also says that my mom trusted you one hundred percent with her life and so maybe I could _try_ trusting you too," the child continued, getting a slightly larger and easier smile from Diana.

"Ok," stated Shaye after a moment. "But not one hundred percent. Let us start from one percent, OK"

Diana had tears welling up in her eyes, her lips quivering from the newfound hope.

"OK," repeated Shaye, both to herself and to the strange woman. "Well then goodnight. I better get to my room, before dad calls for me," she said scurrying away, but not before stepping forward and giving Diana a quick but tight hug.

----

Diana sat like that, her arms held in open in an embrace, before closing in on her trying to retain the feeling of trust she had experienced from the child.

Zatanna sat next to her, silently waiting for her to gather herself.

"Zatanna," Diana finally found her words. "What happened to Shayera?"


	11. Guiding Light

**11. Guiding Light**

"_Zatanna" began Diana, raising her head. "What happened to Shayera?"_

Zatanna was silent at Diana's question. She didn't know whether to tell her or wait for Bruce to tell himself. But knowing him, he wouldn't say anything about it. He seldom even mentioned Shayera's and the only person he talked to about her was his daughter. She had very few memories of her mother, just like Bruce had of his parents. He used to answer her every question and encouraged Shaye to be just like her mother and make her proud, just like Alfred had done with him so many years ago.

Taking a deep breath, she asked Diana. "What do you want to know Diana?"

"Everything"

"In that case" said Zatanna, getting up. "I need something to help me loosen up" with that she walked to the bar and poured herself a shot of whisky. She offered it to Diana who declined. "I drink this whenever I have to talk about the past," said Zatanna, sitting down on the couch and placing the glass and bottle in front of her. "It makes it easier to talk without breaking down."

It was then Diana realized that the happy front Zatanna put forth was a mask, which she used to hide the pain and bitterness caused by years of suffering and loss. She was no longer a lively young magician, but years of fighting had made her into a battle hardened veteran.

"Zatanna you don't have to talk if you don't want to" began Diana. "I'll get the information from the computer banks."

"To the computer banks" exclaimed Zatanna raising her glass in a mock toast. "They will give you the when, why, how and to whom it happened. But what they won't tell you is the 'real story' and the effects it had on the lives of the people involved."

Diana sat silently as Zatanna downed the bitter liquid, wincing as it hit her throat, burning a liquid fire trail as it flowed down through her chest, spreading throughout her body. She then poured herself another shot, but instead of consuming it, whirled it around, before setting the glass back down on the table.

"You remember the day league vote took place" she began. Diana merely nodded her head, unable to speak anything about that day.

"Well, after the vote, Batman left the watchtower. The watchtower 'he' built, 'he' paid for. He just left it. He didn't turn you guys away, which he could have, he left himself.' "Do you know why?" she asked again. When there was no answer from Diana, she spoke, answering her own question. "He said he wanted you people in a place where he could keep an eye on all of you." "That's what he said, but what he meant was, keep an eye on Superman and you."

Diana had gone silent, listening to Zatanna retell her story. She didn't want to interrupt, nor did she want to answer any questions Zatanna might put up.

"You know why he wanted to keep an eye on Superman and you?" came another question, followed by its own answer. "There are two reasons for that. The first one was a tactical one, one that Batman made. It was to keep tabs on the two most powerful 'hostile entities' on the planet. The second reason, well that had nothing to do with tactics and was made by Bruce. Not Bruce Wayne the billionaire, or even Bruce Wayne the man, but Bruce, the eight year old boy, hidden deep inside the scarred body and mind of a man. The same eight year old boy who was lost the night his parents were murdered right in front of his eyes, and who was found many years later, by a Amazonian princess. That princess took one look at him and all his shields and walls which he had so carefully built up over the years, just seemed to fall away and vanish."

"You know about him and me and the history we share" Zatanna stated. "I used to think I could be the 'one' for him. The one who brought light to his dark world. However, that was wishful thinking on my part, a dream which I had dreamt as a teenager when he came to my father to train and one which I refused to let go. Over the years, the dream faded away, but its essence was there. Right until the night he came to my changing room, a pig as his companion. A pig, towards which he showed more love and emotions than he had ever shown towards me or anyone else for that matter. That was the night when that dream finally ended."

"Light had entered his dark cave and he saw me, not as a lover, but as a friend. A friend who shared something special between them, a special bond, which we have to this day. The same princess, who had got through his defenses; was not the one who brought the light, but was the light herself."

Diana's heart was breaking over and over again, into a million pieces as the long buried memories resurfaced.

"But he couldn't bring himself to come to you. It was not because he didn't love you or feel anything towards you. It was because he felt a lot and that scared him. The only two people who had made him feel so deeply were taken from him and his eight-year-old self was afraid that the same fate would befall you. That is why he kept you at arms length, not letting you come closer nor walking away himself."

"But that day in the watchtower, he did walk away. Because that day you made a choice, against which he had no offense or solution. The grown man, the bat in him told him that you had chosen to the league because of your belief in the greater good; but the boy in him said that you had chosen the one man who was something he could never be – physically stronger and emotionally stable. You chose Superman, 'the god' over Batman 'the man'."

"I didn't" whispered Diana, trying to convince Zatanna.

"He knew you didn't, but as I said, for his entire gruff and unfeeling exterior, he was an eight year old boy. And that day he once again lost his light, plunging him into familiar and lonely darkness."

'Was' thought Diana, considering the past tense Zatanna had used.

"I still remember the night he came to me a second time. Once again, he was not alone. This time there was a 'winged' beauty with him. Both of them were exactly alike. Gruff, silent and speaking only what was needed." "They had other similarities too. Both were warriors. Both were trying to make up for something, which they blamed themselves for. In Bruce's case it was his parents death, while in Shayera's it was the Thanegarian invasion and her betrayal of the league." "And then there was the hurt and pain, which ran deep in both of them. They both had loved, deeply and passionately. And both had lost their loves."

'John' Diana knew that was who Zatanna was talking about. They had also broken the day of the vote, both making their choices and withdrawing to different sides. John had chosen to side with Superman and the league while Shayera had chosen with the people of the earth. The same people she had betrayed once and swore never to do again.

"The attack on the manor killed one of his sons – Tim. Dick died a week later, succumbing to the wounds he suffered during the battle. Their deaths nearly destroyed him. Dick and Tim had been the closest thing he had to family. Dick, who was everything Bruce thought he could have been and then some. He had once told Faith that Dick 'Nightwing' was the only thing he felt pride for. They had their differences and didn't talk to or meet each other, but still Dick thought of Bruce as his father and as far as Bruce was concerned, Richard Grayson was his eldest son."

"And then there was Tim Drake. He brought Robin back to life and made it his own in a way which even Dick couldn't manage to do. He didn't just wear the costume, he lived it, just like Bruce Wayne lived Batman."

"After their deaths Bruce plunged further into the darkness and would have been lost if it wasn't for Shayera. She understood his loss of family and friends, much better than any of us could have, with the exception of you." "She pulled him away from the cliff he was rambling towards and brought his sanity back."

"She became his guiding light."


	12. Coming Closer

**12. Coming Closer**

"_She became his guiding light."_

Diana was silent as Zatanna narrated her story and neither of them noticed Alfred as he came towards them, a tray in his hand.

"Miss Zatanna, Miss Diana" he said, setting the tray in front of them. "I have prepared a midnight snack for late night discussions."

"Thanks Alfred" smiled Zatanna. "You always know how to get me away from the bottle."

"Thank you Alfred" Diana wished the old butler as he bowed and walked away.

"I don't know what we would do without him," commented Zatanna, smiling after him. "He's the one who keeps this whole operation running with his cleaning, cooking, repairing, nursing and what not."

Both of them were silent for a few moments, sipping the hot tea Alfred had prepared for them, along with homemade muffins.

"So where were we?" questioned Zatanna. "Ah, yes – I was telling you about how Bruce and Shayera became close."

Diana silently sipped her tea, holding the warm cup in both her hands, trying to get the heat from the cup to warm her cold soul. 'Cold' she had never felt that. But the last fifteen years she felt nothing but cold. That was the time Themiscyra was destroyed.

"After Bruce recovered from his grief, there was something different about him. It was as if he had taken the game to a whole new level. He had now to do the work of three people, not just one."

"His and Shayera's relationship didn't change till about eleven, maybe twelve years ago. They remained teammates as they had been for so many years. But broken hearts, loneliness and working in close proximity which gave them a chance to get to know each other intimately, brought them closer." "On some level Shayera was waiting for you to come back and maybe Bruce too. Bruce also knew that Shayera had loved John deeply and needed time for those wounds to heal."

Smiling at Diana, she said. "You know Shayera always said that one day, you would return to us."

"She had said the same thing to me when I left," responded Diana.

Placing her empty cup on the glass table, Zatanna continued. "Over the years both of them became close, but refused to act on that closeness. Each thought that the other was still waiting for their respective lovers." "The existing conditions didn't help things either. We had to continuously fight enemy forces and didn't know whether we would live to see the next day or not."

"Things finally changed when in one particularly brutal battle Batman was severely wounded, with fractures in his left leg and both arms, along with a punctured lung and ruptured spleen. Along with other several external injuries." "Shayera was beside herself and spent days, taking care of him and providing round the clock vigil." "It was after that that things changed between the both of them."

----

Unbeknownst to Zatanna, Batman had heard Diana telling about the past sixteen years and was at that time sitting in his chair, staring at the huge monitor, his mind recalling his and Shayera's first time together. No one knew about it, with the exception of Alfred. He knew everything.

It had been in the days following the mansion attack. Shayera had been staying in the manor and working with him for almost eight months. After their initial problems, they had settled down into a comfortable system sort of.

Batman knew that Shayera missed John and he knew that she never called him or tried to contact him by any other means, just as he didn't with Diana. He was thankful when Shayera had met with Diana, saving him the pain of seeing her again and having the day of the vote and the fact that she was now the enemy hit him right in the face. Not that she was ever out of his mind.

Their first time together was the result of two people hurting over the loss of life of their friends and teammates. Or, maybe it was just him and Shayera was just trying to be a friend. They had returned to the cave to salvage whatever was possible. He had broken down in the martial arts room, remembering the countless hours he had spent there with Dick, Tim and Barbara, training them and enjoying their antics with each other.

Shayera had found him kneeling on the floor, Dick's escrima sticks clenched to his chest. There were no tears in his eyes. His children had died as warriors, fighting on the battlefield. He wouldn't cry. He would use pain of losing them; the same way he had used the loss of his parents.

He was however teetering on a cliff and the final push had come when Shayera had brought him Robin's uniform and insignia. That broke all the dams and barriers he had been building up. He had at least been able to bury Dick, but Tim…..Tim had been vaporized right before his eyes. His cries of pain still echoing in his ears.

Shayera had held him as he had cried for the first time in almost three decades. He had cried for his sons and for his daughter, which Barbara was for all reasons. She had held him even when he had started kissing her shoulder, and then moved on to her face and her lips. Afterwards he had felt dirty for taking advantage or her, but at that time, his mind had shut down. Years later, she told him, that she allowed him because she knew he needed it, just as much as she did.

They had been rough and wild the first time, 'fucking' each other like animals. It was as if all their pain was flowing out of their bodies. Later they made soft passionate love, healing each other.

They had fallen asleep together, with Shayera cradling in shoulder, her hand lightly draped across his scarred chest and his pulling and holding her to him.

_/flashback/_

_Shayera woke up, her eyes fluttering open as she looked around the unknown surroundings. She seemed to be in a Japanese room. Suddenly the events of the previous night came to her and she whipped around. "Bruce" she whispered, but there was no one there. Her clothes were strewn all over the room and the only evidence of Batman being there, was his cape, which was draped across her naked body like a bed-sheet._

_Standing up she clenched the cape across her chest, its excess length trailing behind her. She walked out of the room to look for Batman._

_She found him, standing over a steep drop, his costume on and the mask loosely grasped in his left hand. His head was lowered and he looked deep in thought and Shayera had an idea about what he was thinking._

"_Bruce" she called out softly._

_Batman didn't answer, so she walked up to him and lay her free hand on his broad shoulder. He instantly stiffened, his shoulder muscles twitching under her hand._

"_Bruce…look at me."_

_Batman turned around slowly, his face still lowered. She gently caressed his tight jaw and lifted it up to look into his dark eyes. The darkness, it had been his consistent companion for so many years. She had thought him to be dark himself, but over time she had come to know that he was light trying to find way out of the darkness._

"_I am sorry Shayera" came the gruff whisper._

"_Do you regret it?" asked Shayera, knowing what he was apologizing for._

"_Yes" "You love him."_

"_Yes, just like you love her" Shayera knew who 'him' was, and she knew that Batman would know who she meant by 'her'._

_Batman didn't answer and looked away._

_Shayera stood there watching his back. Finally she spoke. "Its true that I loved John and maybe a part of me still does and will always will. I also know you loved Diana and still do." "What we shared yesterday wasn't just two bodies, but two hearts, two minds…..two souls. We were two people who were hurting and needed love and care to heal. We were there for each other." "Now its up to you to take it as you like – accept it and continue with your life or regret it and keep wallowing in the pain" she ended firmly, turning around and walking away to change into her clothes._

_/End Flashback/_

Their flight back to their new home had been silent and tense. Her words had been ringing in his ears – 'accept' or 'regret'.

It was a week before they talked to each other; or rather, he talked to her. A week of avoiding her and time spent thinking. He had told her that he was still sorry for taking advantage of her, but he didn't regret the help she had provided and was thankful for that.

Pressing a button brought the face of Shayera Hol up on the screen. He sat there silently watching her. Her smile which could bring light to his darkest days, those green eyes in which he had lost himself so many times and could still do. Her soft red hair. Her large grey wings. Her small but sensuous body.

He missed her. Even after all these years he missed her, the pain of losing her still deep in his chest.

"Shayera" he whispered, his hand rising as if trying to pull her out from the screen and then falling dejectedly to his side.

---

He sat there, alone, unaware of a pair of eyes watching him.

A pair of eyes, which had watched him through the years. Watched him at his peak as the Guardian of Gotham, as the man who had everything and lost it in an instant. They had also watched him when he found a new life and a new purpose and a new love. They now watched him as he sat alone, remembering his love.

Stepping out of the shadows the owner of the eyes came forward approaching him silently.

"Batman"


	13. Unexpected

**13. Unexpected**

"_Batman"_

The next instant the face of Shayera Hol Wayne disappeared leaving the screen blank, its dull glow illuminating the two people in the cave.

"You're late" commented the flat voice from the chair. But the person, towards whom the statement was directed, caught the slight undercurrent of raw emotions. He had been watching her….something had happened….something that pushed him back into the past.

"Yes" no explanations were demanded and none given.

"Did you find anything?" Batman continued, his voice and emotions under steeled control.

"No"

Batman turned to gaze at the 'small' woman standing behind him. A small smile appeared on his 'un-cowled' face.

"I'm fine" she replied, answering the unspoken question.

Batman nodded, still giving her the once over – it was a force of habit.

"Done?" she asked, waiting patiently for his gaze to rake over her body. "….Dad"

"You have an aggravating sense of humor" he commented, tension leaving his body. 'His daughter' – his elder daughter – that was she was. She had grown from the fourteen year 'child assassin' he had chanced upon, into a beautiful woman – one with near meta-human skills. They had been through so much together – the Gotham earthquake and the ensuing no man's land fiasco, the war games, Bludhaven's problems, the League wars and the attack on the manor and now….the war against the 'Dark Sovereign'. She was more like him than anyone else, including his sons – Dick and Tim and even little Shaye. She 'was' his doppelganger.

"I learnt it from the best" she quipped, turning the comment right on its head, another quirk of his she possessed.

"How was your mission?" she asked him, curious about the cause of his 'earlier' emotional state.

"Successful" was the terse reply.

"Good" she knew better than to goad him. But she didn't even to read his body language to know that he was keeping something from her. His singular reply told her everything she needed to know.

"I am going to bed" she informed him, turning away and walking to the stairs.

"Diana's back" he said to her back as she removed her mask, running a hand through her short sweaty hair.

"….and so is Flash" the words stilled her hand and stopped her mid-step – if only for a moment.

"Good" she replied, her own voice labored with emotions.

"He was being used as a human 'hamster' – to generate electricity" he added, providing the complete description in just a few words.

She nodded her head, her shoulders tense. "Good night" she managed before walking away.

"Good night" replied Batman, turning back to the bat-computer.

----

Zatanna and Diana were still talking – albeit about Zatanna and J'onn's family life, when the 'cave-entrance' door slid open and a short dark figure stepped through. A smile appeared over Zatanna's face. Diana, who had her back to the door, was confused by her sudden reaction. Looking over her back she was momentary startled by what appeared to be a miniature version of Batman – except for the body curves and a woman's face…a familiar face from the past.

"Batgirl" exclaimed Zatanna, uncrossing her legs and standing up to welcome the new arrival.

"Zee" came the blank answer, topped off by a characteristic bat-smirk. "Wonder Woman" she wished, reaching their couch and offering a hand.

Diana took the Batgirl's hand, surprised by her firm grip. The three of them made a interesting group, with Diana towering over both of them – five inches over Zatanna's 5'7" and seven over Batgirl's diminutive 5'5".

"Well even though you two appear to know each other, let me do the formalities" Zatanna sounded al little light headed from the two shots she had had.

"Batgirl, this is Wonder Woman, Princess Diana of Themiscyra" she stated with a slight bow.

"And Diana, this Batgirl, Cassandra Cain, Batman with different body parts, but with the same endearing, frustrating dead-pan attitude" she ended with a slanted grin.

"Cassanadra…." Diana gasped, the images of a young silent, teenager with deep penetrating eyes, flickering in her mind. "You have….changed….a lot" she remarked, noting the fuller body and mature facial features. One thing that hadn't changed was the eyes and the way they saw through to your soul.

Cassandra merely nodded her. "Nice to see you" "Goodnight" she stated, walking to the stairs leading to the upper level rooms.

"She's…." Diana hesitated, trying to find the correct words.

"Terse, blunt, mysterious, aloof" offered Zatanna. "…..exactly like Bruce"

"I was going to say reserved, but that yours' is a better description" agreed Diana. "But I guess, she was like this when I met her the first time."

"Yes, and living with Bruce doesn't help matters" stated Zatanna, returning to her comfortable seat, her legs stretched out to the coffee table. "…even if Alfred and the rest of us try out level best, she is too much like Bruce to open up like the rest of us." "But even then….there was something different about her…she seemed stressed" she ended, pondering the various possible causes of her friend-sister-daughter' tense mood.

"Maybe it was a mission….or maybe she's just tired….." offered Diana.

"Diana…when have you seen the Batman or his Bat-babies get tired" Zatanna snorted at her remark. "Oh god…it completely slipped my mind…" she gasped as the real cause of Batgirl's tension hit her.

"What….what slipped your mind?" Diana sounded concerned. Things had got tense again.

"Don't you worry your sweet little princess brain" drawled Zatanna, the drinks and weariness, finally lulling her to sleep.

Diana took a look at Zatanna, and then at the clock, showing 3:45 AM. They had spent over four hours on the couch. It was time to get some sleep. Gently lifting Zatanna, she flew to her room for the night, not knowing where J'onn's and Zatanna's suite was and not wanting to leave her on the couch.

----

Next morning,

Zatanna woke up with a throbbing headache and found herself in an unfamiliar room. Looking around to investigate she found Wonder Woman's costume and lasso hanging in the closet.

"Diana must have brought me here" she thought aloud, cursing herself for drinking. True it helped to loosen her, but it always gave her killer hangovers. 'And that too after only two shots.'

Ten minutes later, she walked into the dining room, still clad in her costume, straightening her hair, rumpled from the night's sleep.

"Good morning Miss Zatanna" wished Alfred, immediately appearing at her side. "Freshly prepared coffee, just the way you need it – hot and black, with no sugar."

Mumbling her gratitude, she took her place on the dining table, joining its other two occupants – Wally and Diana.

"Where is everybody else?" she asked no one in particular.

"Master Bruce and Miss Shaye had an early breakfast and are in the training area, helping Miss Shaye with her flying lessons. The last I saw them they were busy working on a very difficult maneuver of hop-scotch" Alfred informed with the barest smirk, and disregarding the sudden snort from Flash. "Master J'onn is on monitor duty."

Before he could say anything more, Flash piped up. "Aw Alfred, J'onn is the only one Zee wants to know about. After all she is his wife."

"Shut up Flash" growled Zatanna, sipping the hot bitter liquid.

"What Zee" Flash looked at her, adopting his best debonair pose. "I don't know what you saw in ol' greeny, when you have the best ladies man in front of you." His smile was however wiped off his face as new entrant spoke from the door.

"Maybe because he's faithful and doesn't run off on you." Turning around Flash saw Cassandra walking towards the table.

"Cass…." Flash whispered, his voice both expectant and shameful.

"Morning Alfred, ladies" she wished as Alfred drew her chair back. "….Flash"

Diana was silently observing the sudden tension in the room. Both Alfred and Zatanna silenced and turned away to their respective work, Alfred serving Cassandra and Zatanna digging into her pancakes.

Meanwhile, out of the other two occupants, Cassandra was doing everything to avoid Flash, whose eyes were stuck on her, his body tense and a lost look on his boyish face. 'That's the cause of her tension' mused Diana, absorbing the fact of a Wally-Cassandra relationship. It sounded so absurd, she had been a kid, barely fifteen while Flash had been in the League and engaged. On a second look, it didn't look so odd. Cassandra was beautiful woman while Flash wasn't very much older than her.

Shaking her head, she wondered, what all else had changed. 'J'onn and Zatanna, Flash and Cassandra……Bruce and Shayera.'

----

Lost in her thoughts, Diana didn't notice, Cassandra leaving the room and Flash immediately following her.

"Cass…." called out Flash, from a couple of feet behind her.

"Yes Flash," she sounded tightly. "What can do for you?"

'Flash' he thought, 'Flash….not Wall…not Wally…but Flash' "You look nice" he commented lamely.

"Thank you" she responded, turning to him. "Anything else…" she looked up at him, her dark eyes tearing into him.

"No….YES" he blubbered. "I was wondering if we could talk."

"Talk…about what?" she responded, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Talk" "About everything…it's been so long……about….about us" he finally managed.

"We already had that talk….four years ago" "…or have you forgotten that…like everything else" her even tone turning bitter with emotion.

"Cassie…." Flash started, his hand reaching for her.

She immediately withdrew and turned away from him. "You said all you wanted to say…." she ended, walking away, her body taut with resolve.

----

Flash watched after her, standing there even after she turned the corner.

Finally he let out a loud dejected sigh, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He had made a horrible choice and didn't know how to fix things.

Lost in his thoughts, he missed the crossed look on the man standing in the door….almost.

"Study…now" grunted Bruce Wayne.


	14. Family

**14. Family**

"_Study…now"_

From the dining table, three pairs of eyes followed Bruce Wayne storm into the study, followed by a dejected looking Flash.

"Uh oh" muttered Zatanna, her eyes following the two men. "This is bad."

"Bad?" asked Diana, turning back to Zatanna as the study door closed. "Why?"

"Yes" responded Zatanna, a hint of anger in her voice, just as her face reflected sadness. "Flash and….." she hesitated. "Cassandra….they…were involved"

"I guessed that much" commented Diana, sensing there was more to it.

Alfred Pennyworth cleaned the table, a silent prayer of peace on his lips. He left the dining room, allowing Zatanna the privacy to tell Diana about the sorry and regrettable affair.

"Well……" began Zatanna.

----

In the study,

Bruce Wayne stood silently facing the fire place. Flash stood a few feet away, his thoughts still on the conversation he had with Cassandra a few minutes ago. He also knew that Bruce had called him into the study not as Flash but as Wally West.

Years of staying and working with the Batman and his surrogate daughter, Cassandra Cain 'Batgirl' had familiarized Wally with their emotional responses or the lack thereof. The 'Bats' didn't show emotions as a rule and when they did something was horribly wrong or was going to be. And right now the 'Bat' stance of the larger and younger man standing at the window, told him all he needed to know. He had seen an 'inkling' of that stance, seven years ago, when he and Cassandra had first got involved. It had been Shayera who had finally convinced and calmed Bruce.

"She's my daughter" Flash's looked up to Bruce Wayne, who had turned around and was staring right at him. 'She's my daughter' – In that single statement he had said so much – concise and to the point.

"Yes" Wally replied. He should have expected this. He had hurt Cass, and in retrospect the choice he made four years ago, didn't seem worth the time he spent in captivity and certainly not worth the hurt and pain he caused her. But he had to know….he just had to.

"I am sorry Bruce. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It was just something I had to know and do by myself. You of all people must understand."

Both of the stood in silence, Bruce Wayne's penetrating gaze never Flash.

"I said I'd give you one chance…and that I did" Bruce reminded Flash about their conversation seven years ago.

"Yes" agreed Flash, his head lowered, his voice filled with shame and regret. "….and I blew it."

"Yes" was the blunt reply.

"What now?" asked Bruce.

"I know I can't just 'fix' things and act like nothing ever happened, but I just want a chance to make amends."

Bruce Wayne took a deep breath, "You hurt her once. I don't want it to happen again and I sincerely hope it doesn't" he said walking to the door. "….for your sake." With those parting words, he left the room.

---

At the same time, underground, in the cave Cassandra Cain was deep in mediation. Or atleast she was trying to be.

He was back. A part of her was thankful and ecstatic that he was well and in one piece, but another part of her didn't want him there, while another insecure part was afraid of what would happen now that he was back – he was back, yes….but was he back to her – for her? Four years ago, he had made a choice for both of them. A choice which…..

--

_/Flashback – Four years ago/_

"_Cass say something" pleaded Flash, running barely visible super-speed circles around her. "Cass…please"_

"_There is nothing left to say" she answered tightly, walking to the bat-computer and busying herself with entering surveillance data she had collected on her patrol._

"_Cass…baby…don't do this" Flash was getting impatient. "Don't go all 'Batty' on me. Please tell me what you want."_

"_I already did" she answered without turning to him, her face void of any emotion. She wanted nothing more than to stop him from leaving…but she had done all she could with out sounding all needy and clingy….. now it was his choice._

"_Cass, try and understand. I've gotta do this. I owe it to her" he trailed off, his hands falling to his sides._

"_OWE IT" she yelled, her unemotional façade cracking and raw emotions gushing forth. "You it to her….what about what you owe to ME?"_

"_What about it Wall…what about what you owe to me?" She repeated at his silence. "One whisper about her and you are ready to put your life and everything we have, on the line…..WHY?"_

"_Answer me dammit…WHY?"_

"_Because she is my WIFE" Flash bellowed, regretting his words as soon as they left his lips. Cassandra looked as if she had been shot right through the chest. She didn't expect him to say that._

"_Cass….." Flash slowly started towards her. But before he could reach her, she turned away and pulled her mask over her face._

"_Cass" he tried again. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."_

"_Yes, you did" she said, walking away from him._

_/End Flashback/_

----

That was the last time she saw him – until today. He had left alone and was captured within a few hours. It had been a hoax. The Sovereign had known about Flash joining Batman and also knew that Flash would literally come running at the barest hint of Linda.

Family was the most important thing to Flash and his greatest weakness to be exploited. Flash lost complete logic and barged in unprepared and alone – and that had resulted in more than four years of captivity.

'And what now?' thought Cassandra, finally giving up her efforts to meditate.

The last time she had almost destroyed herself, taking undue risks in missions and putting hers' and her teammates' lives in danger. She was lashing out the only way she knew how – fighting. Batman had finally stopped her from spiraling towards oblivian. He had removed her from active duty and limited her involvement only to the cave. He had also placed her in charge of young Shaye – in case of his absence. She had been able to take out her anger on the cave dummies and practice-bots, the work in the cave and the meditation allowed her to regain her control. But it had been Shaye who had healed her – her innocence acting as a salve, taking away the pain and hurt and healing emotional wounds. Six months later she was reinstated to active duty – a time during which she had finally been able to understand the reasons behind Flash's actions, if not forgive them.

Had she been able to forgive him yet? That was the thought whirling in her mind, when she sensed someone watching her. Someone she was not used to – someone new.

---

"You can come out now?" she called to her mystery observer.

Standing up, she turned around and smirking at the shadows.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your session?" Diana apologized, stepping forward into the lighted room. "I'll leave" she said, stepping back.

"Wonder Woman….wait" she called out, bending and rolling her meditation mat. "You didn't disturb me. I was finished – couldn't meditate."

"Oh"

Picking up the mat she made her way to her storage closet.

"You wanted to talk about something" she asked, glancing at Diana. "….or someone"

"Yes" "I'm sorry about you and……"

"Zatanna told you huh" Cassandra deduced, knowing about Zatanna's soft heart towards friends.

"Yes" replied Diana. "And I'm…"

"Sorry" Cassandra cut her off. "I know…you said that already. Now if you excuse me…I have to relieve J'onn from monitor duty."

"And Diana" she said to her back. "We both made our choices…..just like you and Bruce."

'Yes….and Bruce moved on' Diana thought, a hint of bitterness mixed with her regret.

----

An hour later,

Diana was busy at the computer terminal, catching up on the years past by. She had covered four of the sixteen years since the breakup of the league. And although some files were locked, she had got a general idea of the general progression of time – including the attack on Wayne Manor, the Lords taking control of American, British, German, Japanese, Chinese, Indian, Russian and French governments and finally the attack from Apokolips. That was four years, two months and twelve days from the day the vote and the two and half months later, the unthinkable happened – Superman died.

----

Just as Diana finished reading the section about Darkseid's attack on earth, a file icon appeared in the middle of the screen. The name just said 'For Diana – No.1'.

Intrigued, Diana opened the file and found that it was a video file.

"Hello Diana"

**

* * *

Note: Just a shameless pitch for 'Symmetry', my latest DC-JLA fic. Its quite different from my usual work as well as from the others I've come across so far. Just give a read...you'll like it. Thanks - BW**


	15. Message in a Bottle

**15. Message in a Bottle

* * *

**

"_Hello Diana"_

"Lois" Diana whispered at the face on the screen. Lois Lane looked haggard and tired, very unlike the prim and proper look she usually sported. She looked like she had lost a lot of weight and her breathing was labored, a breathing mask clasped firmly in her right hand. 'She's dying' thought Diana.

Lois took a deep breath from the mask and began speaking.

"Diana….. I am not sure when will you get this message or even if you will get it, but Shayera seems to think that you will return one day….and on some level so does Bruce and so do I."

Suddenly she started coughing loudly, her free hand going to her face as she coughed up blood. Immediately, Shayera appeared at her side, her one hand holding a clean cloth to Lois's mouth, while the other hand smoothed her back to calm her outburst.

Once Lois calmed down, she waved Shayera away. Waiting few more seconds to have everything under control, she began again.

"Things have gone horribly wrong. Clark is…..he's not anymore. The rest of the league has also been massacred. In defeating Darkseid, something more sinister has been unleashed on earth……something…..it's the living 'Devil'."

Lois gave the camera a half hearted smirk. "I am dying" she spoke, almost nonchalantly. "Bruce is trying everything he knows….and although I have no doubt in his abilities, I know….I know that I don't have the time…. A week at the most…."

"Lois…." Diana had tears in her eyes. It was Lois's last message.

"You know I was always afraid that you'll take Clark away from me….." Lois commented, a tired smile on her lips. "However……seeing you with Bruce and confirmation from Shayera, has finally laid that fear to rest. I used to think of myself as a very good 'snoop' detective….the great journalist and all….although not as good as 'Dark n' Broody'…But even I missed the signs. I hope that you and him can get over your differences and…..achieve happiness…with each other."

"Also…." Lois pointed a shaky finger at the Diana, a twinkle appearing in her teary eyes. "Don't think that I have only left a message for you only……you maybe a immortal Amazon…but for me, you are like the rest of us…..you made the same mistake women have been making for thousands of years….." "You fell in love with a man…..a very brave, honorable, loving…..frustrating, stubborn, hard-headed man" she smirked. "So much for that Amazonian prime law about no men, never….." Lois let out a little laugh, setting off another minor coughing bout.

"Be happy Diana….and be safe" Lois finally spoke. "...Goodbye."

The screen went blank as the video ended, leaving a sudden silence around Diana.

----

In another part of the cave,

"She's seen the video message from Lois," was the statement from the bat-chair.

"Yes" came the solemn reply from behind it.

"Its time then."

"We…..you should talk to her first…" "Explain the circumstances."

"NO" was the blunt and firm reply. "I want her complete and unconditional trust….not just circumstantial."

"How do you expect that when you don't trust her yourself" the reply wasn't an accusation but a mere statement.

"Batman…." began J'onn. "Give her your trust back." "She had been burning in her own private hell, for sixteen years. It needs to end now. She needs a lifeline…." "….and you are only one who can provide that" he ended, floating away, leaving Batman alone with his thoughts.

----

Upstairs

Wally West was sitting alone in his room. After his confrontation with Bruce, he had retreated to his room, Cassandra Cain on his thoughts. He had loved her…and seeing her again, made him realize – he still loved her – more than ever. Four years of separation did nothing to lessen it….on the other hand it only increased it. Her thoughts and the hope of seeing her again was the only thing that kept him together in his circular prison.

He had to do something. He had to convince her that he still loved her and had to know if she loved him.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to the present.

"Who's there?" he asked, knowing that it wasn't Alfred.

"Its me," a female voice answered from the other side of the door.

"Oh" Flash muttered, he should have expected this, she always did care about her teammates…..especially Cass.

"Zee" Zatanna smile dropped a little at his sorry state. He had been his usual spunky self an hour ago; but now he looked tired….older…much older. She had an idea what had occurred between Bruce and him, and the reason for that confrontation.

"Would you mind my coming in?" Flash stepped away to allow her entry. "I am not good company right now," he offered as a weak attempt at humor.

Zatanna nodded her head, passing him and sitting down on one of the couches in the room.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, she finally asked, "Want to tell me about it?"

"Not really" he answered half-heartedly.

"She still loves you" Wally's head snapped up at her remark. Zatanna smiled at him. His actions just confirmed her suspicion. "And you still love her" she stated as a fact.

Wally just nodded his head, his fingers intertwined with each other.

"Wally….you can tell me" Zatanna tried again, her voice soft and encouraging.

Wally took a deep breath and began to tell her everything that had occurred between him and Cassandra and then between him and Bruce.

-----

Meanwhile, in the Bat-Cave

Batman had run this simulation countless number of times. However, the events of the last couple of days had given him new ideas and if the smug smirk on half exposed face, the new changes were working exactly as he wanted them. The probability of success had gone up from 43 to 66, an increase of twenty-three percent. Another month and it would increase by another fifteen percent – that is when his real secret weapon would finally be ready.

He had spent three and a half years getting this plan in order. In truth, he had started thinking about it the first time he turned to Zatanna. He had never thought of magic as much, but he had to compensate for the sheer physical prowess of the enemy, and magic gave him the boost he needed to keep himself and his teammates safe. 'Couldn't keep Shayera safe' came a voice from the deep recesses of his mind. Shaking that thought off, he re-focused on the results before him.

Now he felt that he was finally ready. The time was right and for once, his hand was strong. He just had to make one last confirmation – two as a matter of fact. With that final thought, he reached forward and pressed the intercom button.

"Conference room – NOW….Its time"

----

Flash's room

"What do you think he wants?" asked Wally, changing into his scarlet costume. Batman had just summoned all of them to the cave conference room.

"I think he's ready," replied Zatanna, standing outside the room, waiting for Flash to join her.

"Ready….I got that much" "But for what?" Zatanna gave him a mysterious smile.

"That's a secret….for now" with that she dissolved away, even as Flash zipped to the cave door.

----

Kitchen,

"Good luck Ms. Cassandra," Alfred wished his ward, laying a grandfatherly hand over her head.

"Thank you Alfred" Cassandra knew this day would come. She had known about the plan right from its conception and also knew that Batman was waiting for a certain push – and two days ago, he got not one but two such pushes. He must have worked tirelessly getting the new simulations completed. From his urgency, it sounded that he was pleased with the results.

---

Cave, Diana's station

Diana had just finished listening to Lois's message for a third time. Her tears had stopped but her mind was filled with new questions. What was the Devil that Lois was referring to? How did she get so sick…..so soon? How did…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice over the intercom.

"Conference room – NOW….Its time" Batman announced, his voice brooking no delay.

'Whatever it is…..it's important?' she thought, closing the file.

Rising from her seat, she made her way to the washrooms. She had to get the telltale tear stains away from her face.

---

Five minutes later, she entered the conference room to find everyone except Batman seated along the circular table. They were sitting closer than usual, leaving half of the table empty, a large projection screen before them.

Taking the only empty chair, she looked expectantly at the rest of her teammates. Flash looked as lost as her, while Zatanna looked almost excited, J'onn calm and collected, while Batgirl looked as stoic as ever, her face bereft of the mask, which was lying on the table, in front of her.

Seeing that everyone was seated, Batman started.

"Its time"


	16. Trust Issues

**16. Trust Issues**

"_Its time"_

Batman looked at the people sitting on the table, a fine mixture of the past and the present, humans and metas, science and magic. He had the perfect group to carry out his plan.

"I am not going to thank you for coming here because none of you have anywhere else to go or anything better to do," he began bluntly. "We are what remains of the League, Lords, Resistance or whatever groups you were associated with or want to associate yourself with. Before I begin, I want to be sure of your complete trust."

"Of course…." Flash began but was silenced a cold look from Batman.

"Let. Me. Finish."

"I want your complete trust," he repeated. "This is not going to be a democratic group like the ones in the past. Here what I say goes. That doesn't mean that your opinions will not be heard or taken into account. You can always put up a point or bring to light any shortcoming you feel we have. However, the last decision will be mine and mine alone. This authority is mainly for wartime situations. The stakes are high and we have too much invested into this to have any of you screw it up, just because you decided to improvise and ddin't follow orders."

Although Batman didn't name any names it was clear that he was mainly talking to Diana and Wally. He also did not mention a very important name, that of his wife, Shayera Hol Wayne.

"So before I go any further, I want to be sure that I can trust you. ALL of you," he ended with those three words.

"Any questions?'

-----

Flash raised his hand. "Yes Flash," Batman turned to him.

"Uhn…you said that you will reveal your plan once you are sure that you have our complete trust. Right?" Batman just gave a single nod.

"Ok," Flash scratched his chin. "So how do you propose to confirm that you can trust us completely and vice versa? I don't think that you will take out word for it."

"No I won't," Batman lips slightly curved in a smirk before regaining their usual tightness. "I propose using a combination of four things, one, my lie detector," he pointed towards a small machine lying on a trolley next to the projector screen. "Two, J'onn's telepathy, three, Zatanna's truth spell and four," he turned to Diana. "If Wonder Woman agrees…..her lasso of truth."

Diana's eyes widened at Batman's request. He was asking to use her lasso to check for the truth of their words. So great was her shock that she didn't hear Batman call her a second time. It wasn't until Zatanna elbowed her tightly that she came out of her shock.

"Huh…what…yes, of course," she babbled, her hands reaching to unclasp the lasso from her belt.

"Thank you," Batman said, their fingers touching for the briefest of time, their simple touch sending a current right to her heart. It was as if a circuit had been completed making her whole once again.

Batman felt the same familiar tug. The last time he had felt like that was when his wife was alive and before her it was with Diana herself. However, his control let him maintain an indifferent visage, unlike Diana who seemed visibly shaken up.

----

Once everything was in place, Batman turned to Zatanna and J'onn asking them to come and sit on the two of three empty chairs next to the lie detector.

"Batgirl," he gestured his daughter to come and be the first to go through the process.

As soon as she was seated, Zatanna cast her truth spell over her, J'onn began to monitor her mind and Batman wrapped the lasso around her wrist, holding its other end in his own hand.

"Your real name?" Batman began with a simple question.

"Cassandra Cain."

"Your age?"

"Thirty years, nine months and seventeen days," she answered confidently.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever killed a human being?"

"…………"

"Have you ever killed a human being?" Batman repeated himself.

"Yes…" she sighed.

"How many human beings have you killed?"

"One"

"How old were you when you killed that human being?"

"Eight years old," she lowered her head

"What was the sex of the person you killed?"

"Male."

"Very well," Batman took a deep breath and changed his line of questioning. "Are you ready to follow my orders?"

"Yes"

"Will you agree to act as I say; when I say and how I say to do a particular thing….in the time of war?"

"Yes," she nodded her head. "In the time of war."

"Will you betray any of your teammates or those assigned over or under you?"

"No"

"Are you ready to give your life in order to achieve the final goal?"

"Yes"

Then he asked his final two questions, the simplest but most important ones.

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"J'onn? Zatanna?" he turned to the husband-wife duo.

"Nothing to report," Zatanna gave a good-natured two-finger salute.

"She was speaking what she believes as the truth," J'onn answered in his calm, emotionless voice.

Checking the lie detector for any discrepancies revealed that she had passed Batman's personal test too. At his gesture, Zatanna cast a negating spell to her truth spell, leaving Batgirl free to get up and make way for the next person to be tested – Flash.

Flash was done soon enough with Zatanna and J'onn following him in that specific order. The only difference with them being that while Zatanna was being tested, her magical spell wasn't available and with J'onn there was no telepathic monitoring.

----

The next person in the hot-seat was Batman himself, with Diana holding the lasso and voicing the questions.

"Your real name?" Diana followed Batman's line of questioning.

"Bruce Wayne"

"Your true age?"

"Fifty years, one months and nine days," he answered evenly.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever killed a human being?"

"No"

"Have you ever taken a human life?" Diana repeated her previous question, wording it differently.

"No" the second time around, the answer was just as confident and just as emotionless.

"How many human beings have you killed?" she tried again.

"None….zero"

"What is your daughter's name?"

"Which one?" Diana seemed surprised by his answer. "I have two daughters," he clarified.

"What is your elder daughter's name?"

"Cassandra Cain," Batgirl gave a small smile at his answer. The way he answered that question, filled her heart with love, her respect for him increasing even further.

"What is your younger daughter's name?"

"Shaye Diana Wayne"

Diana was shocked at the revelation of Shaye's complete name. Bruce and Diana had given her name as the middle name of their daughter. That piece of information brought tears in her eyes.

"Diana," J'onn looked up at her, noting the sudden change in her emotional balance. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she answered in a slightly choked voice. Clearing her throat, she spoke in a louder tone. "Yes, J'onn"

"Do you want anyone else to take over from you?" he offered.

"No," Diana shook her head. "I will continue."

Nodding his head, J'onn resumed his monitoring of Batman.

"Can we trust you?" Diana started again.

"Yes," his answer was just as flat as ever.

"Do you trust us?"

"Yes"

"Can I trust you?" she worded the question specifically referring to herself.

"Yes"

"Do you trust me?" she involuntarily held her breath waiting for his answer.

"Yes…" Batman sighed at his answer.

"Did you trust me sixteen years ago?" Both Flash and Zatanna raised eyebrows at her question. Batgirl was as detached as her mentor-father.

"Yes," Batman answered evenly.

"Did you trust me before the final vote?"

"Yes"

"Did you trust me after the final vote?" she pushed further.

"Yes," Batman seemed to be unaffected, with only J'onn privy to the emotional storm rising within him.

"Did you know which way I was going to vote?" Diana asked the all-important question.

"Yes," his answer didn't surprise her, only confirmed what Shayera had told her all those years ago.

Diana, please do not push him further J'onn sounded in her head.

I just have two more questions she replied telepathically.

"Do you trust me not to betray you or any of your teammates and-or subordinates?"

"Yes," his answer brought relief to her heart, but at the same time added to the guilt of her 'betrayal' of him all those years ago.

"Why do you trust me?"

"You never lie," his answer brought more confusion than relief.

"You mean I always tell the truth?"

"No…You never lie," he repeated his words. Taking off the lie detector sensor he ended the line of questioning.

----

"Your real name?" Batman began with the same question he had asked of Batgirl and Diana had asked of him.

"Diana."

"Your age?"

"Don't remember….more than two thousand years"

"Your mother's name?"

"Hippolyta"

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever killed a human being?"

"Yes"

"How many human beings have you killed?"

"I don't have a count," Diana lowered her head. She wasn't ashamed of the killing she had done in war or in defending earth or Themiscyra. What ashamed her was the deaths which had been caused due to her vote, for which she blamed herself.

"Are you ready to follow my orders?"

"Yes"

"Will you agree to act as I say; when I say and how I say to do a particular thing….in the time of war?"

"Yes"

"Will you betray any of your teammates or those assigned over or under you?"

"No"

"Are you ready to give your life in order to achieve the final goal?"

"Yes"

"Will you disobey my orders, if following those orders will complete the mission but cause in loss of innocent life or the life of any of your teammates?"

"………."

"Answer the question," Batman stressed. "Will you disobey my orders, if following those orders will complete the mission but cause in loss of innocent life or the life of any of your teammates?"

"Yes," Diana answered in a steeled voice.

Batman had asked that particular question for a special reason. He wanted to be sure that Diana was the same as she had been all those years ago and that the value for life held the same position of importance as it had done in the past.

The final two questions, he asked more as a formality rather than as a deciding factor.

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"J'onn? Zatanna?"

"Pass," Zatanna negated her spell.

"She was speaking what she believes as the truth," J'onn repeated his ambiguous answer.

----

Once everyone had resettled in his or her chair around the table, Batman handed each one of them a file folder, instructing them not to open it just yet.

"Inside those folders are your duty rosters for the next four weeks. You will follow them to the word. What isn't in them is what I am going to explain to you now."

"What?" asked flash, his fingers dancing on the file folder bearing his insignia.

"The plan to retake our planet"

**

* * *

Note: The next chapter(s) (2 of 'em) of 'Symmetry' will also be posted today. R&R please!**


	17. The Plan Revealed

**17. The Plan Revealed**

"_The plan to retake our planet"_

"Retake….our….planet…." Flash repeated softly.

"Yes, Flash," Batman was all business.

He had spent years in getting every minute detail in place. The plan was his, Shayera's and J'onn's brain-child. They had first thought of it about ten years ago and through all the vicissitudes they had to face, including losing Shayera, the plan had progressed, continuously being modified and perfected to include the new information they had been gathering on their enemy. To compensate with that, they had increased their own force requirements and had made efforts to do so, until the present. Now was the perfect time for them to attack and wrest control of their planet back from their tormentors.

"Before I go any further, I have one last announcement," Batman spanned his gaze over the entire table. "You will have to go all out in this, all of you. That means you may have to take lives, you will have to kill. As far as our intelligence on the invaders goes, they do not have any humans among their ranks. The only humans they use are as slaves, test subjects for their experiments or as raw templates for their own soldiers."

-----

At the nod of every head on the table, he proceeded further. He had had years to perfect this speech and could rattle it off even in his sleep.

"It also may happen that some one among us might not make it to the end. If we fail, then it will be a good thing, because if we are captured then what awaits us will make us wish that we were dead. Most of us have already witnessed the atrocities they commit on their prisoners." This time everyone except Diana nodded her head. She had been away from anything remotely related to civilization for almost fifteen years. Although, what she saw on her way to Gotham City, did not make her feel any better about the situation.

"Now we can begin," with that he lifted what looked like a remote from the table and switched on the projector, a pale glow appearing on the screen a few feet away.

Another press of a button and a model of the earth appeared on the blank screen. It was a complete 3-Dimensional model, with certain points blinking on its surface. The blinking points spanned the whole globe.

"The earth is our final goal and the blinking dots are the points we have to hit and destroy," Batman started as he pressed another button and the camera closed into a blinking bat over what was clearly was supposed to define the current location of the 'new' Bat-cave. However, it was nowhere near, where the original cave had stood.

It even wasn't in on American soil anymore. It was somewhere in the Canadian Rockies, in what was one of the coldest regions on the planet.

"This is where we are," Batman explained. "I had started getting his complex built after we faced the Justice Lords," he added as an explanation, making it clear that he had suspected that this earth's league might go the same route as the one on that earth.

"No one apart from me knew about this," he continued with his explanation. "Not even Alfred, although I had left the information for him to transport himself and anyone else he could manage to rescue here, in case there was any untoward development and I was captured or killed."

"All of you have had a basic tour of the complex, including the living quarters upstairs. We are two hundred feet deep under one of the many peaks in this range. Even then you don't feel the effects, because the design is such that rather than getting a feel of being so deep under the earth, you just feel as if you are a couple of dozen feet here and once you are upstairs, its like being on the surface. It is completely self sufficient, with its own underground greenhouse. The water is extracted from the snow and ice covering the mountain sides and peak."

Turning towards Diana, he added. "Only Wonder Woman can feel the altitude differences on a conscious level. That is because of her affinity with the earth." Diana just nodded her head softly. It was true, that she had felt the difference in their elevation from one which was being projected by the 'house' around her and from her contact with the earth goddess, Gaea.

-----

Pressing another button, Batman moved his presentation forward. The camera zoomed out and panned over the entire North American continent, finally coming to rest at some point in South 'Central' America, over what they guessed was Mexico.

"This is our second complex," Batman stated, his words startling the newest member of he group, namely Diana. Flash seemed to know about the existence of the second facility, even if he had no idea as to where it was located or what went on there. "This is our training facility."

"Training facility?" both Diana and Flash spoke in unison. "What type of training facility?" Diana questioned further.

"I will explain that," Batman answered her. "….in due time."

-----

Anther button press brought the complete 'planet' into view, flattening it out like a map. There were four 'unknown' lights flashing on various points on the surface.

"These are the four points which we have to hit, simultaneously. The reason for that will be explained later," Batman started explaining. "Each light is one of the four 'creation' complexes. The first one is in North America, USA, in what used to be New York state. The second is in Asia, in South Central China. The third one is in the water, inside what at one time used to be Atlantis." Diana flinched at the mention of her last sanctuary. If only she had not gone to Themiscyra, or come back earlier rather than wallowing her loss.

Noting her reaction, but not voicing anything about it, Batman revealed the final position of the final enemy complex. "The last one is in the Africa, inside the country of Nigeria."

----

"Any questions?" Batman halted the projector feed and turned to the table.

"Yes," Flash raised his head. "Why do we have to hit them simultaneously? Why can't we take them out one by one?"

Taking his words in, Batman turned to the other raised hand.

"How do you propose attacking and if I presume, destroying all these facilities at the same time?" Diana asked.

"Before I answer those questions, I want you to know what you are going up against," Batman assuaged them.

"As we neutralize those four locations, we also have to hit them at the final and most important target," suddenly the earth faded away and its place appeared the model of the moon. Zooming in closer, another complex was revealed. It was similar to the other four complexes, except that it looked smaller and more heavily guarded.

----

"What's that?" Diana asked curiously.

"That is where the most difficult battle will be fought," Batman explained. "That's where we will find him."

"That's where we will find the Dark Sovereign."

**

* * *

Note: Also posting next chapter ofthe JLU-JLA Crossover 'Symmetry' and the Elseworlds fic. 'JLA: Riddle of the Beast.'**

Pls. R&R!


	18. The Plan Revealed 2

**18. The Plan Revealed 2**

"_That's where we will find the Dark Sovereign"_

Everyone grew silent at the name of their final enemy. Even those who hadn't faced or seen him personally knew about his 'exploits'. It was clear for everyone to see. The Dark Sovereign had spent the last fifteen years 'weeding' out the earth as he had once stated it. That meant slowing killing off all the human, plant and animal life. Already most of South America, US, North and Central Asia had been wiped clean, with the earth's population a mere fraction of what it had been a decade and a half ago. Australia, Atlantis and Themiscyra had been completely destroyed, a wasteland compared to their earlier grandeur.

"So what is your plan?" Flash asked tightly, his eyes hardening as he remembered the horrors he had witnessed.

"Any other questions before I explain any further?" Batman asked one last time, his gaze roving over the other occupants.

Diana raised her hand and repeated her and Flash's earlier questions.

"Is there a reason for us having to attack and destroy those four bases simultaneously? And, how do you propose doing that?"

"There is a reason for us to do it at once, in one go. It is because the four are connected in a way. They are not four different entities, but four parts of one large one. If you attack one, the forces from the other three are instantly moved to that one, making it near impossible to do any harm, let alone destroy it."

Starting another part of the presentation, he gestured towards it. "By attacking it in four different points, that is all four different bases, we will divide their resources, increasing the probability of success four fold."

"Oh," Diana nodded her head.

"But Bats," Flash cut in. "How do you we divide four of them among us, and lets not forget the one on the moon."

"I haven't forgotten or missed anything Flash," Batman almost snapped at the scarlet speedster.

"Anything else?" Batman asked for one last time.

When there was no word from any of the other heroes, Batman pressed a button on his remote and ended the presentation, momentarily plunging the cave into darkness.

"That's all for today," he instructed as the others squinted in the sudden light. "I suggest all of you take some time to go through the files handed out to you."

"Tonight we go to the next stage," he started walking away.

"Tonight, we meet the others."

* * *

Note: Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer. 


	19. Regrets

**19. Regrets**

"_Tonight we meet the others"_

"Br….Batman," the soft voice echoed slightly in the vast empty space.

"Wonder Woman," the caped crusader acknowledged the presence of the Amazonian princess. "Did you need anything?"

"No," Diana shook her head in reply even though they were not facing each other. "I…I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me," his gravelly voice didn't betray surprise at her words. "For?"

"For today," she referred to their meeting. "For putting your trust in me…..even now," she ended in a whisper.

"I have always respected your ability as a warrior," Batman stated clearly as he turned his chair to face her. "I trust you to fight till the end."

"Oh," Diana felt both happy and sad at his remark. '….as a warrior.' "Even after…" she started.

"What happened in the past is gone," Batman looked up at her. "Everyone makes mistakes, but not everyone learns from those mistakes. I made a mistake, paid for it and learnt my lesson."

"What mistake?" Diana asked softly, a sinking feeling in her heart.

"I let things get personal," Batman's words cut right through her. "I let the trust grow from a professional level to a personal level. That was my mistake. A mistake for which the whole world had to pay for…. which it is still paying for. But I also learnt my lesson."

"Lesson?" Diana steeled herself to maintain eye contact.

"No personal trust for anyone," although he generalized, from Diana's perspective it might as well have been 'YOU'. "Especially not for people who don't trust themselves."

"What do you mean?" Diana knew that the last words had been for her.

"You know what I mean," Batman swung his chair back towards the computer.

"No, I don't," Diana answered forcefully.

"I know about what happened at Themiscyra." The words had barely left his mouth, when his chair was swung back causing him to jerk forward, his cold white eye slits inches from the fiery blue eyes of an angry Diana, her hands grasped around his wrists, pinning them to the arm rests.

"You. Know. Nothing." Diana emphasized each word.

"I know that everyone on your island was killed by the attacking forces," Batman stated calmly. "I know that their bodies were mutilated and cut up…even those who were already dead."

"Don't…." Diana gave a last warning.

"I know that all of their brains were removed…" Batman noticed the flinch in Diana's eyes. "…and eaten by the attacking parademons."

"SHUT UP," Diana yanked the chair off the ground, chucking it and the seated Batman towards the far. "Shut up…please…I don't…" she fell to the ground. "I don't…I cannot…"

"What cannot…?" Batman wiped the blood off his grazed chin. "You cannot hear it? Cannot face your demons? Cannot learn your lesson? What can't you do?"

"You….don't….know," she knelt on all fours. "You….don't know."

"What don't I know?" Batman pushed forward. He knew that he would have to do this. He and J'onn had had their talk. J'onn had informed him about the turmoil he sensed within Diana, when he had scanned her to confirm that it was actually her and that she wasn't under any sort of external control. "Don't I know that you spent weeks trying to gather and match them together? That you blamed yourself for their deaths…."

"….that you are still doing that."

-----

"I told you Diana, that I cannot trust anyone who doesn't trust themselves. You can blame yourself all you want; it will not change what happened in the past. It will not bring back the league…and it most definitely not bring back your family," with that he started walking away.

"What about your family?" Diana's voice was barely a whisper. "What about them? If only I…."

"If only what?" Batman's voice finally cracked some emotion. "If only you had voted the other way. Is that what you want to say? You and I both know that you couldn't…..you wouldn't. Because deep down you know that some part of your agreed with me and what I said, but that belief wasn't big enough or strong enough for making you go against the league….go against YOUR Kal," Batman spat the words out.

"You had a choice to make, and you did. He was light and I darkness. He was revered, worshipped, both of you were. Me, most people didn't even know if I existed. He was good and I evil. It was never even a competition. I knew about your choice even before you made it. Even if the personal….the emotional….the human part of me let itself believe that you might change your vote, logic knew you wouldn't. It was J'onn and Flash I had counted on."

Diana heard silently as Batman drew the truth out into the light. He was going to cauterize the wounds of the past.

"None of us could have changed who we were. We made choices and dealt with the consequences. My parents died, I became Batman. Krypton was dying, Jor-El sent his son to earth. He became Superman. You came to man's world, you became Wonder Woman. We voted, the League broke, war began. A war in which we all lost family and friends," Bruce took a deep breath to calm himself. "As for the loss my family, I do blame myself for what happened to my sons. A part of me still believes that I caused it….and it will for the days to come. It will remain like that, till the day I die."

"No," Diana shook her head wanting to say that it was she who caused it. It was her choice that changed the fate of the world.

-----

"Knowing and believing are two different things," Batman stepped back towards her, keeping a respectable distance.

"You can believe that it was you broke up the league. It was you who caused the destruction of Atlantis. It was you who caused the death of all the members of the league, including my sons. It was you caused the death of all you sisters," he counted off all the major reasons. "You can believe all you want. But if you look deep down inside yourself, you will KNOW the it was just the luck of the draw that you were the one who voted last. It could just as easily have been Flash, Lantern or J'onn."

Coming near her, offered her a hand to lift her up. "Get up."

Diana silently top his offering and rose from her knees to face him, his face almost completely hidden in the shadows.

"Shayera had once said something to me," his voice grew soft with emotion as he recalled the words of his wife. The words she has spoken the morning after their first time together. "Accept what has already happened and continue with your life or regret it and keep wallowing in the pain."

"You have been regretting your actions for the past fifteen years, its time to move on. If you cannot realize that, you cannot trust yourself as a person. And until then don't expect anyone else to do that either."

"Especially not me"


	20. Down in the Pits

**20. Down in the Pits

* * *

**

"_Especially not me"_

J'onn Batman called telepathically.

Yes Batman the Martian replied as he sensed 'who' he was talking to. It wasn't Bruce right now. It was Batman.

I have done it

Where is she? J'onn inquired evenly.

Downstairs, in the cave Batman replied as he brought the memory of the event to the front of his mind for the telepath to 'see'.

It needed to be done

And I have done it Batman said as he withdrew from the conversation.

"Who was it?" a sleepy voice asked from the bed. Having returned after the meeting, Zatanna had changed and gone off to sleep, catching up on what she had missed the previous night. She was still in the process of getting up and from the slight glow in her husband's eyes, she had known that he was telepathically liking with someone.

"Batman," J'onn turned to his wife.

"What did he want?" Zatanna sat up, scratching the itchy side of her face she been sleeping on. "We don't leave for another six hours."

"He talked with Diana," J'onn answered evenly. "She might need your help."

"On it," the flamboyant magician was up in an instant. Grabbing her robe, she visualized Diana and teleported to the cave.

----

"Alfred," Wally West trudged into the kitchen. "Can I talk to you?'

"Certainly master West," the kindly Butler turned to him. He noted the young man's somber tone and the fact that he had called him 'Alfred' and not Alfie or one of the other names he frequently used.

"Its…its about…" Wally flopped down in an empty chair. "Its about Cass."

"Miss Cassandra," Alfred arched an eyebrow, his voice retaining its calm.

"Yes," Flash nodded and lowered his head. "I…I want to talk to her."

"Talk to her? That shouldn't present a problem. You know where you can find her. If you require me to…"

"No," Wally shook his head and looked up with lost eyes. "I know where she is. I even talked to her. I want to talk to HER, to Cassandra, not to Batgirl. That's who I get whenever I go near her. Even without the cape and cowl on, that's all I get. I want to talk to the Cass I knew…the Cass I loved…love," he ended with a whisper.

"Master West," Alfred wanted to help him, to alleviate his pain. However, he couldn't say anything helpful, because he had seen the way his young ward, his surrogate granddaughter had suffered all those years ago, when Flash had left for parts unknown. Steeling his aging heart, he said the only thing he could. "Master Wallace. I can only tell you to give her time. She is her father's daughter. Neither of them can be forced to say or do anything they don't want to do."

"But…" Flash began.

"Give her time," Alfred repeated himself. "If its meant to be, so it will become."

"Thanks Alfred," Wally said dejectedly as he got up and headed for the door.

"You are welcome sir. Glad to be of assistance."

"Alfred," Wally turned back to him.

"Yes sir."

"Do you think things will…things will work out?" he asked hopefully. "I mean go back to the way they were. Before…" he trailed off.

"Things never go back to the way they were," the experienced man responded wisely. "Change is continuous and constant. However, I wish, for your sake and for the sake of Miss Cassandra, that they you two can work things out." He repeated Flash's own words.

"I hope so," Flash smiled sadly, as he walked away.

-----

That evening,

Dinner was a relatively silent affair as all six adults preoccupied in one way or another. The only person talking constantly was young Shaye, who was in her usual seat beside her father. Sitting opposite to her was Cassandra, with Zatanna and Diana beside her.

Zatanna had been with Diana for the last six hours and was still keeping her company as she ate in complete silence. Neither had spoken a word to each other….to be more specific, Diana hadn't spoken a single word.

Sitting opposite to Zatanna was her husband, J'onn and Wally, in what was her usual. Wally was just as quite as Diana, except unlike Diana who didn't look away from her plate, Wally kept on giving lost glances towards the unresponsive Cassandra.

The only other occupant, Bruce was busy eating and listening to his daughter recount the events of the day. 'That child brought light to the dark, dreary world of the Batman,' Zatanna thought as a smile came over her face.

It only lasted for a couple of seconds until her next thought hit her. '…..just like her mother did all those years ago.'

Glancing at Diana from the edge of her eyes, she lost herself in a memory from the long gone past. A time before she had joined Bruce, Shayera and J'onn permanently.

She had been contacted by J'onn on behalf of Shayera. Bruce had been severely injured in a battle and wasn't recovering properly. In fact, he was slowly fading away.

_/Flashback/_

"_Zee I need you to do this?" Shayera looked up at Zatanna. "Its our last chance to save him."_

"_Shayera," Zatanna frustratingly ran a hand through her raven hair. "I can try. I mean I can get the ingredients you have listed and I know the chants usually used for such a process. Although I must tell you this. I haven't ever done it or even seen it being done. It might not work."_

"_We have to try it," neither Batman nor Hawkgirl were big believers of magic, but this was a crisis situation. "Everything else has failed. His body is shutting down. At this rate he might not even last forty-eight hours."_

"_Shayera," Zatanna was still hesitant. "Maybe J'onn can…."_

"_We have tried everything," tears had welled up in the eyes of the normally strong Thanegarian. "Please Zatanna…..please…."_

"_Ok."_

"_Please…I can't lose him," Shayera continued as her head fell to the edge of the bed on which a severely injured and unconscious Bruce Wayne lay. "Can't lose him…please do it."_

"_Shayera," Zatanna came over to her friend's side. She had never seen the red haired beauty like this. 'Something has happened between her and Bruce since my last visit here,' Zatanna's brow creased in thought._

"_Can't…can't lose….love…." Shayera started to roll off the bed and fall out of her chair. She would have surely hit the ground if it hadn't been for the timely intervention of the stoic Martian._

"_J'onn, what is happening to her?" Zatanna came and steadied Hawkgirl as her green-skinned teammate laid her on an adjoining bed._

"_She hasn't been sleeping or eating properly," J'onn shook his head. "She rarely leaves his side. It's been a week like this. I am afraid her mind and body are starting to finally rebel against her will."_

"…_and her heart," Zatanna said softly as she looked up towards J'onn for some sort of confirmation, but got none. "She loves him," she said turning her eyes back to the unconscious duo._

"_Yes," at least she got that much._

"_And him," the magician pointed towards the prone form of Bruce Wayne._

"_He cares deeply for her, that much I know," J'onn said softly. "I haven't sensed these sort of emotions from him in many years."_

"_Not since Diana," was more of a statement rather than a question from the raven haired beauty. "Isn't it?"_

_J'onn silence gave her all the answers she needed._

"_Uhn…..uhn…" Shayera groaned as she regained consciousness. "Bru….ce….."_

"_Shayera keep lying down," Zatanna lay a hand on her shirt covered shoulder. "Everything is fine."_

"_Nnnn…no…" Shayera pushed her hand away and pulled herself into a seated position. "Have to stay with him….care…can't lose him…" her head lolled back as she tried to turn and get off the bed._

"_Shayera please," Zatanna pleaded. "J'onn do something."_

"_Shayera please, get some sleep," J'onn requested for the hundredth time. "I will stay beside Bruce. You need the rest."_

"_No, can't sleep," Shayera shook her head, almost falling over in the process. "What is something happens to him. What if he….." she trailed off, unable to talk aloud about the possibility of Batman dying._

"_Shayera, nothing is going to happen," Zatanna stated confidently. "I am going to get all the ingredients. We are going to get the pit ready and Bruce is going to recover completely."_

"_Good, lets go," Hawkgirl stated strongly, her body still betraying her._

"_No," Zatanna shook her head. "I will go alone and that too on one condition."_

"_What?" Shayera turned her eyes from Bruce to face Zatanna._

"_You will go to sleep now and not wake up until I get back."_

"_But Bruce," she flailed her hand towards the bed next to her. "He needs…someone…." She could't even complete the sentence as exhaustion finally and completed overtook her._

"_Good," Zatanna stepped away from the bed. "I'll get started with the list. See you soon."_

"_Good luck Zatanna," J'onn wished with a slightest of curving of the lips._

"_Don't worry, got all of my good luck charms with me," Zatanna made a parting joke as her worried eyes roved over Bruce and Shayera. The next instant she was gone._

_----_

_Luckily for them, everything worked out just fine, without a single hitch. The only thing missing in the Bat-computer records were the spells needed to get the pit going, which Zatanna supplied easily._

_Batman made a complete and prompt recovery, except for the time spent in recovering from temporary insanity caused by the pit._

_The recovery was so complete that even his ever present sullen mood came back when he came to know the cause of his miraculous healing. He withdrew into the cave, plunging himself back into his work._

_-----_

_It had been Zatanna who had finally confronted Bruce, but only after she tried to tried to get Shayera to admit her feelings towards him. Initially both Bruce and Shayera denied any such thing, saying that they were just teammates. Their main fear had been that the other didn't feel the same way about them and was still in love their previous partners…or non-partners in Batman's case._

_Shayera had an additional hope-fear combination. She had kept her hope of Diana returning alive through the years. Now that she had fallen in love with the same man whom her ex-teammate loved, that hope had changed mutated into fear. What if Diana came back? Would Bruce leave her and go back to his Amazonian princess? Why wouldn't he? What would happen to her then? All those questions had been plaguing her mind, causing her to hold back her love back inside her._

_There was another fear._

_What would happen if she did profess her feelings? Would they be mirrored and shared by him? Would they be returned? What would happen?_

_/ End Flashback/_

Zatanna Lost in her thoughts, Zatanna almost missed finishing her dinner, a fact which her husband gently brought to her notice.

Sorry J'onn she apologized. Got lost in my thoughts

J'onn merely mentally nodded his head, his physical form as somber as ever.

----

An hour later,

"I have activated the further most proximity alerts," Batman intimated to his butler. "Shaye is asleep, so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Very well sir," Alfred replied as he laid out his provisions for the night. A box of his favorite home baked cookies and a flash of hot Indian tea. He was dressed for a night of vigilance, complete with his robe and comfortable pajamas.

Stepping away from the main console, Batman joined his teammates, waiting for him besides the larger of the two latest incarnations of the batwing.

Moments later, the 'wing emerged from a secret opening in the mountain housing the new 'manor' and bat-cave.

Traveling at a leisurely pace of seven times the speed of sound, the bat-wing tore threw the night sky, carrying the six superheroes towards their secret destination.

About forty minutes later, the 'wing dropped out from orbit, plunging down towards yet another mountain range, albeit one with a lake. As the batwing emerged from the skies, its windows turned black.

"Hey. What gives?" Flash almost jumped out of his seat.

"Approaching destination," an electronic male voice answered as batman let go of the control, allowing the autopilot to take over for the final landing, which involved going through the lake.

----

"We are here," Batman announced as he removed his seatbelt.

'Where is here?' Wally wondered silently, still unable to see anything from within the confines of the parked plane.

Stepping out the plane the five passengers followed Batman towards a cave wall, a part of which slid open to reveal a security checkpoint. Giving his hand, eye and DNA prints, Batman unlocked the hidden door.

As the cave wall slid aside, Diana and Flash turned towards it, their mouths falling open at the sight of their welcoming committee.

"Great Hera," Diana gasped in disbelief.

"No way," Flash put in his two words.

The male female couple came forward into the light, the woman grinning and wiggling her eyes at Diana. "Hey Diana…." She greeted.

"Long time no see."


	21. Secret Weapon…s

**21. Secret Weapon…s**

"_Long time no see"_

"CASSANDRA." Diana gasped as the golden haired woman came out into the light, her beautiful facial features looking eerily familiar.

"Hey Diana," Cassandra Cassie Sandsmark, Aka. Wonder Girl grinned tearfully as she rushed forward and hugged her 'Aunt'. "Good to see you. We missed you, a lot."

Diana hugged her tightly, too choked up with emotions to say anything in response.

"Diana," Wonder Girl drew back, staring up at her mentor and fellow gifted superhero, joyful tears flowing down her cheeks. "Say something?"

"Its-its…." Diana took in a deep breath to calm her already frazzled emotions. The just ended day's events and its affect on her still fresh in her mind. "Its nice to see you too," she said finally, forced her voice to regain its composure.

"You're telling me," Cassie grinned and shook her head. "When Oracle told me that you had returned, I almost didn't believe him. Not until he showed me the security video from our latest records."

"Oracle? Him?" Diana's brow creased. "But Oracle was…" she trailed off, not wanting to speak out aloud about the death of Barbara Gordon, the first Batgirl and the only Oracle she knew about.

"Yes," Wonder Girl lifted her hand and pointed towards her companion, who was still shrouded in shadows, a habit which he retained from the time he had spent with the Dark Knight.

If seeing Cassandra was a shock that left her mouth open, seeing the new Oracle was a shock worthy of a heart attack. Managing to avoid that, Diana settled for taking a step back and lifting a hand to cover her gaping mouth.

"Wonder Woman," the trademark grin greeted her as a shadow from the past came to life before her. "Batman," he gave an air salute to his mentor.

"Oracle," Batman greeted back as he stood back allowing the others to step forward to greet their teammates.

"Timbo," Flash exclaimed as he zipped up to his friend and teammate, Tim Robin-nee-Oracle Drake, who ducked and easily avoided the back slap coming along his way.

"Not so fast West," he snapped his fingers at the crimson-garbed Flash. "I know your tricks. Nice to see you too," he responded as shook hands with the speedster. "Hey Zee, Cass, J'onn," he tilted his head and greeted over Wally's shoulder. Letting go of his grip, he stepped up and hugged both Zatanna and Batgirl in turn.

"Oracle," J'onn greeted evenly.

"Lets go," Batman started walking away from the group.

----

Walking behind the caped crusader, the group made their way through the dimly lit corridor.

"Cassandra how did you…?" Diana started out.

"Get here," Wonder Girl completed, gesturing towards the walls around her and towards her teammates. "Get with them?"

"Yes," Diana nodded hesitantly, wondering why no one had told her about this earlier. Not even Zatanna had mentioned anything remotely related to this. Whatever it was, was something big.

"She found me," Cassandra thumb gestured towards the stoic form of the other Cassandra, Batgirl. "Don't worry, I'll tell you everything. You guys are going to be here for at least a day. It will take you that long to get up to speed…and meet everyone."

"Where is here?" Diana looked around. "And meet everyone? Who else is here?"

"Here is…here," Cassie grinned as lifted her arm to gesture through the door that had just slid open. "And everyone...that's a secret. One that be revealed to you soon."

Stepping through the opening Diana's eyes widened as the sight before her.

-----

"Welcome to Resistance Central," Cassandra announced proudly. "Secret hideout, training facility….and for the last three and a half years; our home."

"Hera," Diana exclaimed in surprise.

It was HUGE.

Although similar in setup to the bat-cave (s), this facility was at least ten times as large. In every direction.

"Holy sh…crap," Flash corrected himself, stopping in his tracks as he took in the sights along with her. "What is this place?"

"Its…" Cassandra started to tell, but stopped as she remembered where and for what they were going right now. "You'll soon know."

"Is everything ready?" Batman questioned the younger man walking next to him.

"Yes boss," Tim answered with his seemingly unflappable enthusiasm. "Everything and everyone. Present and accounted for."

Stopping in front of yet another door, Batman turned to the two new and very surprised heroes.

"What you are seeing around you is our second base. The one I had told you about. On the other side….is years of hard work and labor, and the one thing that is going to help us to bring our enemy down. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Flash answered instantly, while Diana just gave a nod in return.

"Good," Turning around Batman stepped towards the door.

-----

What awaited them on the other side, stunned both superheroes into silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Tim stepped aside, placed one hand behind his back and bent slightly to give a mock bow to let them through. "I present to you our secret weapon….the EARTH RESISTANCE"

-----

"Holy mother of…." Flash gasped in surprise. "How many of you are there?"

"Why don't you count fo…." The words were not even out of Tim's mouth when a red flash zoomed through the large hall, counting each present male and female in the room."

"I don't believe it," Flash came to rest. "Two hundred and Fifty three. You have two hundred and fifty three people you are training in this secret facility of yours. And you didn't tell us about this. WHY? I knew about you and Cassie, but the rest of them?"

"We would have, but you weren't there for us to tell you about it," Batgirl answered on behalf of her father and the rest of the in-the-know team members, her words cutting right through Flash's enthusiasm to his heart.

"We don't have time for this," Batman ended their line of talk. "We have more important matters at hand."

"Cass…" Flash whispered dejectedly as Batgirl walked away behind the caped crusader.

"What's wrong with them?" the blonde haired Wonder whispered to Zatanna. "Oh god," she suddenly remembered the past shared by the scarlet speedster and the female 'Bat' incarnate. "How could I forget?"

"Yes," Zatanna nodded sadly. "This is not a good time for…."

-----

"Get back to the batwing," Batman rushed past them.

"Why? What happened?" Tim followed behind him. "Is something happening at the 'cave? Do you want…?"

"No," Batman cut him off. "You stay here. Only those who came with me will go back."

"What happened Batman?" Zatanna asked worriedly as she levitated and moved alongside him. "J'onn?"

"We are needed elsewhere," J'onn calmly replied. "Alfred has just transmitted a video from one of our surveillance cameras placed in what used to be Smallville."

"Oh god," Zatanna gasped as J'onn telepathically relayed a mental picture. "He's ALIVE."

"Who are you talking about?" Diana questioned as she flew alongside them.

"Who is alive?"

-

-

**

* * *

Note:** Next chapter (Ch.24) of 'Symmetry' has also been posted. Please R&R that too!


	22. Secret Weapons 2

**22. Secret Weapons 2**

"_Who is alive?"_

"Who were they talking about?" Wonder Girl, Cassandra Sandsmark wondered as she observed the batwing exiting from the secret mountainside opening.

"Don't know," Oracle, Tim Drake commented. He was busy following the trajectory of the gigantic bat-shaped jet. Suddenly it went of the radar as Batman engaged it full stealth mode. This latest version of the 'wing borrowed heavily from the invisible plane Diana used to have during her days with the League. He was able to salvage its wreckage from covert visits to Themiscyra.

He had kept a constant 'eye' on the Amazonian homeland, a secret known to no one….no one except Shayera. J'onn Jones knew that he had visited the 'dead' island to get all the technological systems they could find for use in the batcave and the new training facility. They had made several such 'visits' to old destroyed factories, army bases, missile silos etc. to arm themselves in their fight for the planet.

After months of effort, they were able to solve the secrets behind the Amazonian technology, having to have to learn Greek to read some of the instructions. That was the easy part. The difficult part came when they tried to modify their other salvaged stuff to work on the same principles. The most difficult one was the invisibility in the super-sonic 'Wonder' jet. That problem was solved when Zatanna found and brought in Cassandra, who by virtue of her Greek heritage and her time spent on Paradise Island, knew something about using their technology. What they finally did was to take out the cloaking system from the wrecked Themiscyrian jet, including all of its wiring and connections and then build the new batwing around it. They even managed to get hold of a similar system to put in the smaller version of the bat-jet. However, instead of providing complete invisibility, that system only brought in sound deadening. The rest of the stealth was conventional systems designed for and used in the previous 'wings.

----

"So they won't be coming tonight huhn," Wonder Girl inquired as she played with the midnight black hair of her teammate.

"No, I don't think so," Tim smirked as he lifted one hand off the console, reached up and yanked Cassandra into his lap. "Why? Got anything in mind?"

"Hmmm," the blonde haired beauty pretended to muse. "Mayyy-bbeee," she chirped as she brought her arms to circle around the neck of her younger lover.

Cassandra and Tim had been together for almost two years now. After the world around them collapsed, Cassandra had gone into hiding with the rest of the rag-tag group of resistance fighters that had got together to form a sort of last stand against the invaders. They had bravely made a doomed attempt on one of the four 'war' factories, not knowing the secret behind them. They had been seventy-three of them and had great hopes of dealing a crushing blow to their 'masters'.

It took all of three minutes for the enemy forces to gather and retaliate and another five for them to mercilessly kill the attacking fighters. Those who managed to escape; rushed out in different directions, hoping to reduce the number of their pursuers. Cassandra herself had just barely got out, mortally wounded with three gaping holes on her body, two in her midsection and the third on her right thigh.

She would have died, had it not been for the timely intervention of the mistress of magic, Zatanna.

----

J'onn had been on monitoring duty when one of their hidden surveillance system light starting blinking. Turning that camera on both he and Zatanna watched in horror as the brave fighters were massacred. Within seconds, both of them had teleported to near the battle ground to try and save as many people as they could. Out of the initial seventy-three, only six survived – four humans and two metas.

One of her human teammates died even before they could transport her back to the cave. She herself had lost consciousness, staying like that for over five days. Opening her eyes she had come face to face with Tim and had thought that she had died and left the mortal plane. The fact that Tim looked almost exactly the same as the day he died didn't help things one bit. It had taken the other heroes, specially the still 'scary' Batman to convince her otherwise.

They had informed her that Tim was real and quite alive. He had changed very little, looking only five to six years older than the last time she had seen him, the day he resigned from the Titans and left for Gotham. It had been two days after the League vote. He had made it clear that his allegiance lay with Batman and although any other hero, whether powered or non-powered would be welcome to join him. None of the Titans had joined him, with Speedy, the Titans' Flash taking the same path as the senior hero. He too had left the Titans and gone back home to assist Flash or operate independently. A few days later, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg left too, with the first two going over to Batman's side while the third one leaving for parts unknown.

That was the last time she had seen any of them. Three days later….everything changed yet again, when the new League, the Justice Lords or Justice Legion as they had renamed themselves, had attacked an destroyed Wayne Manor and the Batcave under it. It was at that time that she came to know Batman's secret identity. It was at that time that Diana left the Legion. It was at that time that she had lost her friends…or so she had thought.

As soon as she recovered enough to stay awake without tiring out every few hours, she grabbed the teenager and made him tell her his story, of how he was still alive, the reason for his looking so young and for the cybernetic connections and fittings on his right thigh.

_/Flashback/_

"_So, tell me everything," Cassandra pushed herself on her medical bay bed._

"_What do you want to know?" the former Robin and current Oracle smirked at her._

"_Everything," Cassandra gestured around her. "This, how and when? Who all are here? Who all are alive? How come both you and Batman look so young? And who the hell was that kid I heard laughing upstairs. Or was that just my imagination? My mind weirding our due to the drugs you guys have been pumping into my body."_

"_That a lot of questions," Tim shook his head. "Let me try to answer them one at a time. First, this," he circled his hand above his head. "This is where we will. Batman made this after the League vote. He prepared for the emergency that only he could have seen coming. After the attack on the mansion, he, Cassandra Batgirl and Shayera moved here. A few years later, they found J'onn and convinced him to join them. That was just before the alien attack. Since then, they fighting them and gathering information to get a solid, failsafe plan to bring them down."_

"_Along the way, Batman managed to track down and get Zatanna and Wally too. Flash they had to rescue from godforsaken electricity generating prison, while Zatanna is sort of a free agent. She was the one that rescued you. Her and J'onn."_

"_Oh," Cassandra gave a slow nod. "Go on. Who all are alive?"_

"_Well, you already know and met all of us. Apart of us, there is Faith, Major Disaster, Beast Boy, Raven, the new twin Arrows and a few others. We are always on the look for others to join us. That's how we found you and your teammates."_

"_Twin Arrows?" Cassandra's asked in surprise. _

"_Yes," Tim gave a nod. "Dinah and Ollie's son and daughter. Green Arrow and Black Arrow. When the mansion was destroyed, GA was killed and Dinah was taken prisoner. These two are their children."_

"_What about Dinah?"_

"_She died," Tim answered softly. "She gave birth while in captivity. She tried to escape after that, but failed. They threatened her that they would take her babies away, or worse yet kill them. So she stopped and became a good prisoner, but only till the time that the children became old enough so that they could help her. After more than nine years in that place, she got lucky and managed to finally break out. She managed to steal a communicator at the same time and send out a S.O.S. message on the old and no longer used League frequency. However, during all of this, she was shot by one of the soldiers, and by the time we got to her, she was at death's door. She handed over the kids to Shayera and requested her to take care of them and keep them safe. Her last words were, 'Tell them about their dad.'"_

"Why didn't she just use her cry?" she asked in confusion.

"She couldn't," Tim lowered his head. "They….they destroyed her voice box. Shot a hole right through it. They destroyed her ability to speak, let alone use her siren."

_Both Cassandra and Tim sat in silence for the next few minutes, one absorbing in what she had just heard, while the other almost reliving it again._

"_What about you?" Wonder Girl finally asked. "How did you…?" she trailed off._

"_Me," Tim gave a rueful smile. "That's something totally different. Ideally I shouldn't even be here. I should be dead."_

"_What do you mean?" Cassandra asked worriedly._

"_Remember the attack on the mansion," Tim asked more as a statement._

"_Yes," she nodded gently._

"_Well in that attack, many of us….almost all of us died, including me, or so everyone thought. Even I thought the same. One second I am dodging blasts from Captain Atom, and the next I am standing two feet in the snow."_

"_WHAT?" Cassandra exclaimed._

"_Yup," Tim gave a humorless smirk, the memory of Dinah and other lost teammates still occupying his thoughts. "Batman told me that I was hit by some sort of energy beams and I just vanished, vaporized in a second. All that remained was part of my thigh muscle which had just been shot off by the good Captain."_

"_So what happened to you?"_

"_Don't know?" Tim shook his head. "We still haven't been able to explain it. Like I told you, one second Gotham, United States and the next somewhere in Austria."_

"_Austria!"_

"_Um-hmm….and that is not the only thing," Tim stated cryptically._

"_What else can you tell me that can surprise me even further," Cassandra ran a hand through her tussled hair, growing confused by the second. "Don't tell me you became immortal too."_

"_No, nothing that extensive," Tim gave a chuckle. "Me. I was just sent about seven years into the future."_

"_WHAT?" this time the cry was louder. "Holy shit. That's why you…." She pointed at him._

"_Yup," a real and familiar grin this time. "That's why I look like this. I am still not above legal drinking age, although I should be in my late twenties."_

"_Yeah, that's me now," Cassandra jerked at herself. "I am older than you now. Now you will have to listen to what I say, follow my orders."_

"_Sure ol' timer," Tim joked back her. "Old hag."_

"_Immature pup."_

"_Senile"_

"_Milk toothed."_

"_Buck toothed."_

"_HEY," Cassandra sat up and punched his arm. "I am not buck toothed."_

_/End Flashback/_

"What are you smiling at?" Tim's voice brought her back to the present.

"Nothing," she rested her head against his shoulder. "Just remembering old times."

"Yeah," her partner gently caressed her upper arm and shoulder. "What about them?"

"Nothing," she leaned up to kiss his jaw. "We are just like this. You know, us Old timers."

"Yeah, real old," he shook his head. "I don't know how you manage to keep moving around."

"I have to thank my young and 'energy giving' lover for that," he lips reached for his. "He is a real charging rod, my boy-toy-wonder."

"Boy-t…mmph," her kiss muffled his words, ending all further talk.

-----

Meanwhile,

Smallville, Kansas.

The batwing had just landed and the six superheroes were moving slowly towards the abandoned shed, keeping their eyes, ears and minds open for any approaching hostiles.

Reaching the dilapidated structure, Batman, Batgirl and J'onn moved in to check for any traps or bombs.

Come in J'onn's voice sounded through the telepathic links.

Entering through the broken door, they were greeted with the person they were looking for, their mouths falling open at the sight before them.

"Oh, god," Flash fell to his knees as Diana came to stand beside him. "We're too late."

"Great Hera"


	23. Secret Weapons 3

**23. Secret Weapons 3: Faster than a speeding bullet!

* * *

**

"_Great Hera"_

"Is-Is he dead?" Flash asked softly.

"No," Batman shook his head as he checked the pulse of the bloodied man lying before them.

"We need to get him medical attention," J'onn surmised evenly. "Zatanna should teleport him to the cave."

"Yes," the caped crusader answered as he stood up. "Take him to the centre, not the cave. J'onn you should go with her. You and Tim are best trained among us in dealing with Alien physiologies."

Resting on his haunches, J'onn laid one hand on the injured man, while holding his wife's hand with the other. They were gone the next moment, disappearing to materialize in the infirmary of the resistance headquarters. Oracle and Wonder Girl were waiting for them.

------

"Check for anything salvageable," Batman instructed his remaining teammates. "Look for weapons, ammunitions, electronic system. However, pay attention that none of them should be working."

"We don't want to give ourselves away," Batgirl supplied the explanation as she slunk away into the night.

Checking the surrounding areas all of them remembered the last time they had been to this place.

Batman and Batgirl,

_/Flashback/_

"_Anyone alive," he asked to the young black clad girl standing next to him._

"_No," Cassandra Cain, aka Batgirl answered evenly. They had spent the last six hours trying to find any survivors of the attack on the small farming town, the birthplace of Smallville's and perhaps earth's most famous superhero, Superman._

"_We must leave," Hawkgirl landed next to him, her eyes lifting to the clearing skies. Dawn was approaching. It was time for the 'Bats' and the 'Hawk' to return to their cave._

"_Yes," Batman answered unemotionally. Even though externally he seemed the same as ever, internally he was regretting the death of thousands of innocent people, just because of where they were living._

"_Lets go."_

_/End Flashback/_

-----

Flash,

_/Flashback/_

"_Thank you Mrs. Kent," Flash spoke between chomps of the cake lying in his lap. "I needed that. Running around burns the carbs right away."_

"_I understand son," Martha Kent smiled from the door. Flash had made an impromptu visit to Clark Kent's home. Not for anything in particular, but just to surprise big blue._

"_Thank you mam," he nodded again, taking a extra large bite of the freshly baked cake._

"_Call me Ma," the kindly senior smiled at him. "Clark calls me that, so did that sweet boy he had come with him for Christmas."_

"_Sweet boy?" Flash asked in confusion._

"_Yes," Martha concentrated to remember their guest's name. "I forgot his superhero name. We just called him J'onn."_

"_J'onn Jones," Clark clarified a few feet away from them._

"_Oh, J'onn. Yeah real sweet," Wally laughed out aloud._

"_REAL Sweet."_

_/End Flashback/_

------

Diana,

_/Flashback/_

"_Guess who," Kara Kent, better known as Supergirl covered the eyes and whispered into the ear of her foster mother-grandmother-aunt all rolled into one. _

"_Kara," the answer was instant as Martha Kent turned around in the young girl's gentle embrace. "Its so nice to see you," she exclaimed as she raised her own arms to hug the girl._

"_Missed you Ma," Kara replied with a quivering voice. "Sorry couldn't come for Christmas."_

"_We missed you too," Martha replied as her eyes fell on the tall woman standing behind Kara. Even without the tiara and the Wonder Woman costume, she instantly knew who it was._

"_Come in Diana," her recognition surprised both Kara and Diana._

"_How did you…." Kara looked from Martha to Diana and back Martha._

"_We HAVE television here," came the humorous reply. "Besides there are few other superheroes who are as beautiful as the princess. Come in, come in," she gestured towards the Amazon._

"_We are all family here."_

_/End Flashback/_

-------

"Lets go," Batman voice broke through their thoughts. "We have what we need."

"Where are we going?" Diana inquired as she landed next to the 'wing. "The cave or the training facility?"

"The training facility," Batman replied in her own words, mentally adding, 'I need information and answers.'

-------

Back at the resistance headquarters,

"Oh God," Cassandra gasped in horror at the unconscious form lying before them.

"Conner!"

-

-

* * *

**Note:** Sorry for the short chapter. It was just a second part of the previous one. The next one will be longer. Just getting delayed due to plot-position in 'Symmetry'. 

Please Review!


	24. Heartache

**24. Heartache**

"CONNER"

"How is he?" Cassandra Wonder Girl Sandsmark looked up from her bedside vigil of Conner Kent, Superboy.

"Better," was all she said before turning her eyes back to the unconscious figure. J'onn and Tim had worked non-stop for almost five hours, including a major operation to repair all the internal damage and to stop the bleeding.

Currently he was in a state of forced coma, with J'onn regulating his brain activity to allow his body to recover from its wounds.

"Wonder Girl, you should get some rest. I will remain here and let you know as soon as something happens," offered J'onn Jones.

"Thankyou J'onn, but I'd rather be here," Cassandra shook her head, gently squeezing Conner hand, which held in her own.

"Cassandra," J'onn spoke softly as he addressed her by her real name. "Go to Tim."

Once again, the blonde-haired beauty shook her head, her beautiful face looking years older due to worry and fatigue. Having gone almost forty-eight hours without sleep was starting to show its effects.

Diana J'onn contacted Wonder Woman telepathically. She needs to take a break. If nothing, else take her out for a walk. Her mental turmoil is making it difficult for me to work

Understood Wonder Woman replied as she laid a hand on her younger counterpart's shoulder.

"Cassandra, come lets get some coffee. It will help you refresh you mind and then you can come back here."

Looking up once again, Cassandra gazed at Diana, then J'onn and then back at Diana again.

Hanging her head in defeat, she stood up and silently walked out of the door.

I'll try and see if she gets some sleep Diana relayed to the Martian as she also left the infirmary, leaving only silence and the mechanical sounds of the various machines connected to the unconscious Superboy.

-----

Once outside, the two started towards the main cafeteria, tension thick between them.

"Cassandra," Diana finally broke the silence. "What happened?"

At getting no answer, Diana decided to let the matter lie for a later and less pensive time.

"Conner…" Cassandra started to answer. However, a loud and angry voice from inside the room they were crossing answered it for her.

"HE IS HER HUSBAND DAMMIT," Tim Drake bellowed, his outburst having no affect the man standing in front of him. "He's…her….husband," he repeated softly, his voice cracking from frustration, fatigue and pain. "…her…husband."

Both Cassandra and Diana stopped in their tracks. Cassandra stopping because she wanted to hear everything and Diana, because she wanted to stay with Cassandra. However, the next voice she heard made it personal for her too.

"And…" Batman's graveled voice sounded clear in the empty corridor.

"And? What do you mean And?" Tim Drake looked up incredulously at the shadowed form of his mentor and adopted father.

At getting no answer from the caped crusader, Tim closed his eyes and took breaths to calm himself.

"And," he finally started. "That means our relationship….Cassandra and mine is over."

"Oh God!" Cassandra gasped in horror. She knew that her actions with Conner had caused a strain on Tim; but never had she thought that the situation might worsen to such an extent.

"Did she say so?" Batman's question raised hopes for both the eavesdroppers.

"No," Tim shook his head

"Have both of you discussed it with each other?" Bruce offered as a second question.

"No," this time was sadder but at the same time angrier.

"Why?" Batman asked calmly.

"Because I don't want to," Tim's blunt answer surprised everyone. "I don't want to make a fool out of myself. I don't want us to be like YOU." Tim spat out.

Batman's silence signaled that he wanted an explanation for the younger man's allegations. However, the erstwhile Robin and present day Oracle was a student of the Batman and a very good one at that. He maintained his silence, forcing Batman to speak first.

"What do you mean like me?" the question finally came.

"I don't want to become a bitter loner, who couldn't even tell the woman he loved that he loved her, all due to his own pride and misgivings…..and when she left him, he settled down for the one that was left behind. The one he did not even like in the first place. I don't want me and Cassandra to be like that. I don't want her to settle for second best and I definitely don't want to be with someone who belongs with and loves another. I don't want her pity…"

"…Like me," Batman supplied the unspoken words, Tim's angry silence acting as a confirmation.

"Anything else?" he finally asked. Again, all he got was silence.

"You say you don't want to be like me," Batman repeated the offensive words coldly. "That means you will not leave her stranded like I used to," it was said without any sarcasm. "That will also mean that you will respect her wishes as well as your own. That will also mean that you won't have to experience what its like when everyone you know, leaves you. That will also mean that won't have to experience what's it like to bury your family and friends with your own two hands," his voice grew colder with every word. "And, that will also mean that you won't be lucky enough to know what's it like to have a family of your own."

Everyone heard in shocked silence at the intensely closed man lay out his heart in the open for his son.

"On the good side, you won't have to bury her if she dies and leaves you alone once again," his words struck deep in the hearts of all the three listeners. They all knew that he was talking about Shayera now.

"What Diana and I had, may or may not have been love," Diana's ears perked with personal interest. "I don't know what would have happened if things had gone differently. Its all in the past and there's nothing we can do without it. What we can do is try to save the future, both of this planet and ours. You say, you don't want to be like me, then don't be and talk to her. Because we all know, closing up and hiding is something that both all of you have learned from me."

That being said, he started to walk towards the exit.

"And Tim," he stopped at the door. "Don't you EVER say anything about my wife. We might not have been each other's first choice, but I can say this much, at least for myself….it was the best one I made in my whole life. I didn't settle for Shayera, I was lucky to have got her, both as a teammate and as a wife, lover and mother of all my children…including you."

"Bruce…I-I'm sorry," Time apologized softly. "I shouldn't have…shouldn't have said that."

"Yes, you shouldn't have," with that, the Dark Knight left the room, sensing but not sparing a glance at the two dumbstruck women at his back.

-----

"Diana," Cassandra towards to an equally teary eyed Wonder Woman. "What am I going to do?"

"What am I going to do?"


	25. Departures

**25. Departures**

Standing in the control room, two figures watched as the gigantic bat taxied through the underground runway, its stealth systems, except for the invisibility one, already online. Going through the paces, the Amazonian technology was the last to be engaged. It is not necessary to switch it off while at stand still, after all the original Invisible Plane was invisible the whole time. However, this is not that plane, this is the Batwing, and as years ago, the Bat is still a symbol. Although, along with fear, shadows, justice, vengeance and a whole lot of other things it was associated it, the most important thing now is 'HOPE'. Hope for the people who have put their lives on the line to wrest back their planet from the alien conquerors. Hope for the millions who even now, under the harshest of conditions and ever present danger are managing to keep the human race alive.

But most of all, hope for the very planet, for Earth itself.

---

Her eyes dulled, Cassandra Sandsmark, Wonder Girl watched as the invisibility shield comes online and just like that, within a blink of an eye, the Batwing vanished. The only thing now discernable was the muffled boom of the engines firing, but that too would go within the next couple of seconds.

At her side was the other Cassandra, the silent as a statue, Cassandra Cain a.k.a. Batgirl. Even though her mask was off, grasped in her hand, there was no emotion playing on her face….after all, she was a Bat, and the Bats do no show emotion…even when someone leaves them or when they leave someone behind.

-----

A few hours ago,

"Wonder Woman, report to the conference room." Batman's voice sounded over Diana's private communicator. Similar calls were sent to Wonder Girl, Flash and Zatanna. Also called were the other team-leaders, namely, Changling, Raven, Faith and Major Disaster.

Minutes later, they were gathered in the specified room, where Batman, J'onn, Batgirl and Oracle were waiting for them.

J'onn spoke first. "As you all know, we have been able to find Superboy, Kon-El. Although, severely wounded, his condition is stable now and he is recovering in the infirmary. Given his rate of recovery, we can safely bring him out of stasis, within the next twelve hours. Even though there are no tracking devices, either electronic or organic, inside him, we do not know about his mental or magical standing. From our preliminary tests, neither Zatanna nor I have been able to find anything that might pose a danger to us. Once he is awake for a longer stretch of time, we will be able to complete our tests."

"Any questions?" Batman asked once the Martian had finished with his report. Even though he said the words, his tone carried its usual warning….i.e. _do not_ ask anything. Do as I say, or else….

----

Giving everyone present, a cursory glance, he started with the main reason for the impromptu meeting.

"Given the new additions and the increased risk there will be certain changes. As of today, J'onn and Zatanna will be stationed here, while Oracle will be moving to the other location. Batgirl will be increasing her instruction sessions from every four days to three."

His _speech_ done, the caped crusader turned towards the computer resuming his work.

"Yes Garfield," he spoke without even turning around.

"Oh, eh," Even though he was a full-grown adult now, the erstwhile Beast Boy was still unnerved by their leader. "How long will this changes last? And will they be on a rotational basis?"

"Indefinite," was all that the Changeling got as an answer. "Anything _else_?"

"Uh, no boss," Changeling gave a double thumbs…hoofs up.

"Good. Oracle, you have an hour to get ready."

With that, everyone present started to file out of the room.

----

"Tim," Wonder Girl stopped the male Oracle. "You don't have to do this….don't, please."

"Yes I do," the hardness in his voice was something Cassie hadn't heard in years. At least not since the day, Robin left the Teen Titans to join his mentor after the League fallout.

"Tim," Cassie reached to hold him, only to have him step away.

"We talked about this," he avoided using her name. Squaring his shoulders, he walked away, leaving a tearful Cassandra looking after him.

"Cassandra…." Diana stepped up to her fellow Amazon.

"Please Diana, I can't talk right now…I'm sorry," lifting off the ground, she flew away in the opposite direction….towards the infirmary.

------

_/Flashback/_

The near swish of the door opening told him that someone had entered the room. He did not need to see to know who it was; he already knew who it was.

He continued on his work. If she wanted to talk, she would have to take the first step. He had done his bit and that one time was enough for him.

"Tim."

"Cassandra."

'Cassandra.' Her heart clenched at his use of her complete name and the way he had spoken it. She knew he had closed off because of what she had done….said to him.

--

"_Come on Cassie," he had come to her. "Get some rest. You can come back later."_

_Instead of answering, she just shook her head._

"_Alright. Then lets just get something to eat. When was the last time you ate?"_

"…_."_

"_Cass…Cassie?"_

"_Let me be Tim."_

"_Cass…" His voice hitched as old memories rose again. "I know you and Conner…."_

"_You DON'T KNOW ANYTHING," she had gone off. "You don't know anything….I cannot leave him like this…..He's my husband."_

_Such was his shock that he nearly tripped over his bionic leg. Surely he must have heard wrong._

"_What…?" His voice sounded alien to him._

"_Tim…I'm sorry."_

"_Why? H...Why didn't you tell me?"_

_Instead of answering, she just turned away from him…..her eyes clenched so as so not see him walk away._

--

"Tim…" She stepped closer. "Tim, I'm….I didn't mean…."

"How is he?" His question was just to cut her off. She knew that he already knew the answer to that. After all, he was the Oracle. Information gathering was just a small part of what he did.

"Better now," she tried a smile only to have it falter ruefully. He wasn't even looking at her. "Tim, I wanted to tell you…"

"You did."

"I wanted to tell you earlier," she raised a hand to his shoulder to turn him towards her, but drew back at the way his flinched from her touch.

"I doesn't matter," he was speaking in clipped tones, all aspects of his emotions gone.

"Tim, look at me," she stepped forward to his side. "Tim….please…"

Sighing, he left the data he was analyzing and turned his eyes to her. Even though both of them had blue eyes, they were looking so different now. Hers were moist and full of sorrow and regret….and with some parts of love mixed in it. His…his eyes were blank and completely void of emotion. He had done his share of repenting and regretting. If only had pushed harder that time a year and a half ago when on his question about Conner, she deliberately changed the changed the subject of their conversation. He knew how close they had been, her and Conner. Maybe he should have inquired more about him….at least then he wouldn't have it shoved it in his face like it did.

"Is there any…" Whatever her question was, got lost in his next words.

"Go to him Cassandra. Go to your husband."

Not waiting for an answer, he left the room…and her….alone.

_/End Flashback/_

----

The sudden silence announced the liftoff and departure of the jet, only broken by the sliding of the door as Batgirl also left the room…..once again leaving her alone.

Standing there, numbly watching at the monitor, Cassandra did not realize when her knees gave way….

….or when her tears finally broke free.


End file.
